The Powerpuff Girls Movie: The Novelization
by Groudon202
Summary: Created by a perfectly powerful explosion, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup explode into action as the new kids in Townsville! But during an enthusiastic game of tag, they nearly destroy their beloved city. Now called social freaks, they turn to the mysterious Mojo Jojo for help... but this sinister simian had other plans... Can the girls save the very people that ridiculed them?
1. Chapter 1: The Powerpuff Girls

**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS MOVIE: THE NOVELIZATION**

CHAPTER I: THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

_'The city of Townsville!'_

On a dark suburban night, a huge city stood proudly, majestic skyscrapers standing out everywhere around. Apartment buildings, office buildings, even a strange volcano was situated in the middle of the city's central park. Not a single sound could be heard. Not even crickets chirping –

Without warning, a small explosion resonated from somewhere in the heart of the city, briefly engulfing the surrounding structures in dark shades of red. A security alarm started resonating repeatedly as the shades of dark red faded out of sight, at least from a distance.

_'Is in some serious... serious... serious trouble.'_

In a corner of the city's business district, a bank was situated. With nothing else around but a single black car parked near the front steps, it would have been entirely unremarkable were it not for the gaping hole on the building's port side, out of which smoke was issuing, rising past the freshly broken sign and into the sky, the bank's siren accompanying it.

_'Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil and running rampant.'_

Not a single police vehicle was proceeding towards the scene of the crime, however. Four black and white Panda Cars were instead congregated around a small snack shop, Donut Thing. Even from outside, one could see four bulging policemen gathered around the desk inside, their bulging bellies shielding whatever activities their mouths might be engaged in.

_'Its citizens have lost all hope. They are utterly helpless, and in desperate need of a true hero.'_

Near the town's outskirts, a huge almost-square shopping mall stood, its very size dominating the almost-empty car park, as a breeze brushed past an adjacent sign that read Malphs. The security alarm was still audible.

_'But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place?'_

Inside the mall, a man, carrying a shopping basket with a few items in it, proceeded around a shelf. He was wearing a simple white lab coat with black pants and two pens in the coat's breast pocket. He had a very simple, forward-spiked haircut, with almost square eyebrows over his narrowed pupils. He proceeded all the way up to the mall desk, finally turning his square jaw sideways, facing the female cashier on shift at the moment.

_'Fear not, fair viewers, for there is a m__an. A man of science. A forward thinking man who looks... back.'_

The cashier's hand swept a 2kg case of sugar past the sensor, which beeped in timing, followed by several small jars of spice, thyme, parsley and sage amongst them. The man picked up the brown bag containing his purchased utensils, smiling briefly. Until the cocking of a gun made his smile vanish in favor of a frown.

_'Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life, and everything was... nice.'_

The cashier froze under point of a huge purple musket. Holding the musket was a country lumpkin, wearing bib blue overalls, his large green nose and two antennas standing out. The cashier reached to the side and held up wads of cash. As the lumpkin smiled, the man, who had been watching, slumped his way out the door, his head lowered in disappointment.

_'I must profess, sir, this man holds the ingredient to Townsville's salvation.'_

The alarm still ringing in the distance, he proceeded outside to his white car, fingering with a set of keys as he approached. He was just inserting them into the hole when he heard footsteps behind him. Not noticing the reflection in the window, he turned around to see five green-skinned teenage hoodlums. Dominating was a spherical bouncer-like guy, a chubby hand raised near his head, which was half-covered by red hair. There was a grotesque barefoot hunchback, a skinny, snakelike character, and a Hispanic midget that looked like he'd just jumped out of a Picasso painting. At the front was a tall guy, resembling a punk rocker, with black shades. He was cocking his fist back.

_'This man, known simply as –'_

He flung his fist at the man, whose vision went black instantly.

_'The Professor.'_

* * *

><p>In a suburban basement, a baby chimpanzee, wearing only a diaper, screeched wildly. Perched atop a high shelf, he leapt down, knocking aside tubes and beakers. As more scientific beakers fell, he leapt down to another shelf, clubbing aside even more before he finally landed on the ground. He pounced across the floor, fists ahead of feet, as Professor descended the iron stairs into the lab. He groggily rested his tired eyes against his hand briefly as he approached.<p>

The chimp leapt up to a small TV hanging from the wall. He gurgled in somewhat in a somewhat confusing manner before he proceeded to smash the screen. As glass shards scattered, he pounced back down to the floor again. Meanwhile, the Professor set his shopping bag on the main white counter.

The chimp scaled his way, amphibian-like, up a wall filled with gadgets, devices and knobs. Reaching the top, he grasped a circular tape reel from the wall. His big, blank white eyes shone as he flung it aside, involuntarily spinning the remaining reel as he moved elsewhere, screeching even more randomly. The Professor has a rod in hand as he poured the bag of sugar into a black pot situated in front of him on the counter.

Limbs moved fast as the chimp leapt across the top of a filing cabinet. Getting to the front, he pushed open the front drawer. His hands scattered numerous scribbled papers, old and new. He then proceeded to locate himself elsewhere, while Professor shook the jars of spice over the vat, his eyes and mouth set and determined.

The chimp's next target was a huge array of glass stands on the lab's other side. He made to swing from it, but the whole thing collapsed, sending pink and blue liquid, along with all the glass fragments, down as the monkey flipped himself over, scattering the liquids out of his fur. By now, Professor had moved onto everything nice, emptying it as one into the vat, where it congregated into a liquid along with the other ingredients.

Ditching his first climbing techniques, the chimp climbed up a retort stand. Horizontally adjacent to a clock, he smashed it, the hands dangling weakly as the chimp left the scene of the crime. Professor was almost done with his experiment, merely stirring the concoction with his brown rod.

The chimp, grunting again, moved across the floor mega-fast, in the direction of the Professor, who remained oblivious. He continued stirring his mysterious concoction.

The chimp shoved Professor's side, knocking his rod into a nearby spherical glass flask suspended right above the vat. The black liquid contained within spilled out into the pot, revealing the words "Chemical X" inscribed on the side. Perhaps because of the liquid, the lab suddenly was shaded in luminous red.

As the last drops fell off of what remained of the glass, Professor blinked in surprise and shock, his hands twitching strangely. He leaned back in shock from the brightly illuminated container as bubbles started rising and popping, while the chimp looked up at the container.

Professor backed away from the container as it started shaking violently, the rate of rising bubbles doubling. He finally ran for it. But as the vat shook even more, the chimp leaned his face over the front of the container, peering down at the pink concoction. Just as his eyes were reflected in its surface –

An explosion resonated, along with numerous things flying and others breaking. Just as the chimp was clubbed away by the explosion, everything went black. Right before the Professor passed out he thought he heard something. Something that sounded strangely like giggling, whilst also being young, carefree and... Innocent.

* * *

><p>The lab did not stir as the Professor lay there, leaning against the back shelves, his legs at an awkward angle. Not even the paper, glass and liquids skewed everywhere made a sound at all. No liquids churning, no simian growls; not even the lights flickered.<p>

Slowly, the Professor raised his head as his eyes drooped open. His eyes came to rest on something on the other side of the room. Whatever it was, he recoiled instantly, jumping backwards, his hands grasping the desk behind him as he accidentally spun a chair aside.

He stepped across the room, one step at a time. Every single time his polished black shoes made contact with the floor, the sound echoed in the vast room. It seemed to be an hour before he traversed the room's length, though it wasn't even ten seconds.

Reaching the counter where he had been previously, he lent down, observing whatever it was that was located in front of him. His head tilted sideways in what one could only assume was genuine confusion. His mouth hung open, his eyes frozen, his surprise at the chimp's recent actions completely forgotten, amidst who was now situated on the counter.

Girls.

On top of the counter were three little girls, looking about five, even thought it wasn't the case. They all wore black Mary Janes, and had simple dresses. They also lacked toes, fingers, ears and noses, and had noticeably big eyes, even compared to other creatures with big eyes.

The one on the Professor's left had blond hair with curled pigtails. Her pupils were blue, as was the majority of her patterned dress. She held her arms in front of her, staring back at the Professor.

The one on Professor's other side was a contrast. Her hair was black and short, with two short flips at the side. Her signature color was clearly green, evident by both her dress and her pupils. Her hands were held behind her, her gaze situated directly at the Professor.

Between those two, in the middle, stood the most noticeable of the three. Her dress sported pink, along with her eyes, but that paled in contrast to her orange flowing hair, which hung behind her back all the way down to her knees. Keeping it in place was a horn-shaped bow atop her head.

'Hi!' she said, lifting up an arm in greeting. Professor jumped backwards, letting out a gasp of surprise. The girl who had spoken lowered her hand back down. 'What's your name?'

The Professor was briefly slow, until the question hit him. 'Oh, uh, my name is, uh... Professor!' He smiled, looking down at them properly. 'Professor Utonium.' He gestured his hands out sideways in friendly greeting. 'Hello!'

'Hello, Professor Utonium,' replied all three of the girls simultaneously, being very mannerly, staying still in politeness. 'It's very nice to meet you.'

The Professor leaned a little closer. 'It's very nice to meet you too. Um...' Here he hesitated, realizing that he did not know the girls' identities as of yet. 'What are your names?'

'Well,' continued the red-haired girl, 'you made us, so shouldn't you also name us?'

Professor Utonium was left momentarily speechless, a goofy grin spread across her face. 'Um... okay,' he said finally. 'Oh, this is so cool!' he remarked sideways as he lent down, stroking his chin as his eyes adjusted, thinking hard. 'Well, now, let's see,' he said slowly, all three girls waiting keenly. 'Because of your directness and opening right up to me, I think I'll call you... Blossom!'The freshly-named girl smiled brightly as she placed hands in front of her.

The blond-haired girl giggled hard, trying and failing to stifle them as the other two glanced at her with confused looks. 'Well aren't you all cute and bubbly,' said the Professor, noticing. 'That's it! You'll be my little Bubbles.'

Bubbles brightened up in the same fashion as Blossom had just done, while Professor stood back up again. 'So, we have Blossom, Bubbles, and...' said Professor, Blossom staying still, Bubbles hopping up and down. The third, still unnamed girl, had her mouth open, waiting in anticipation. 'Buttercup,' he said finally, the raven-haired girl's expression not changing. 'Because... it also begins with a B!' Buttercup's eager smile instantly evaporated into a dour frown, her arms crossing as she grunted briefly.

'And together, you are three perfect little gi... gi... Birthday!' He started suddenly, sprinting sideways, up the stairs. 'It's your birthday! I should get gifts!' The girls stared after his in confusion as the door out of the lab slammed shut.

'Wow, I can't believe it!' said Professor to himself as he climbed the stairs out of the lab, emerging into a fairly roomy, stylized living room. 'I wanted to create some kids that I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town and now I can!' Her left the living room for the house's front garage.

From the outside, the Utonium chateau was a three-blocked house, the tall middle piece lacking any windows at all. The garage's hatch opened as Professor drove out and veered to his right. 'All I gotta do is be a good parent!' he said as he left the area.

'Note to self,' he muttered as he drove his car back into the garage, which closed behind him, his car laded with presents, 'good parents don't leave their kids home alone.'

'Sugar, spice and everything nice,' he remarked as he entered the living room again, laded with several feet's worth of presents. 'Who would have guessed that's what little girls were actually made of?' He proceeded down the steps towards the lab, nudging the door into the lab open. 'I still can't believe it worked, that I actually made three perfect little girls! Three perfect normal little gi –'

He tripped on the top step, the presents falling aside as he fell downwards into the lap. His yelling promptly ceased when he realized he was floating in mid air. Looking down, he saw that Blossom was supporting him, bobbing up and down in mid-air.

'Professor,' she said, utterly oblivious to his dumbfounded look, 'you should be more careful when coming down the steps. You could get hurt.' She lowered him down into a standing position, floating back casually as the Professor continued to look astonished.

'Hey,' commented Buttercup as she and Bubbles emerged with all the presents in hand, 'are these for us?' The Professor nodded robotically and slowly. That was all Buttercup needed, for she zoomed sideways with the presents. 'Yay!'

'Yippee!' squealed Bubbles, following her.

'Thanks Professor!' Blossom joined the other two in their activities. Professor raised a hand slowly, trying to find words, but he utterly failed, finally collapsing to the floor on his knees. Light radiated strongly as the three girls zoomed around the presents, leaving colored trails in their wake. Their giggling pitched the air as the wrapping paper was torn asunder. Professor blinked a few times, looking as confused as he did the first time they had encountered each other. Slowly, his gaze shifted sideways, to the empty glass container of Chemical X. One or two loose drops of the stuff slowly left the glass and fell into the vat. Professor turned his head back towards the girls, cocked it slightly... and replaced his astonishment for a joyful smile of acceptance.

Buttercup flew into his field of vision, carrying more presents then she should have been able to, including many stuffed and metal toys, a scooter, and what looked like a Nintendo GameCube. 'Hey, thanks!'

Just as she zoomed off, Blossom floated into view, with just a few books and a globe. 'Yes, Professor, thank you.' Last was Bubbles, with just a stuffed Octi, a purple octopus, in hand.

'This is the best gift ever,' she said thankfully, floating over beside his head. 'Dad.' She kissed his cheek, floating upwards. After a few seconds, he looks even more joyful, almost tearful.

'Yes, it is,' he said simply. As the three girls zoomed around and around his head, Blossom with a book for reading, Bubbles with Octi for playtime and Buttercup with a toy plane for fun, he felt too happy to comprehend what any of this meant, or the presents on the floor, or even the state of the lab.

Or even... a missing assistant.

Over in the dark corner, the chimp rose to his feet. His previously-pink skin was now a sickly green, and he was much bigger, but most noticeable was his brain protruding out of his head, the pink squishy tissue repulsive even to the touch. He blinked a few times at the girls in confusion, their happy giggles puncturing his eardrums, before he finally turned sideways and retreated away into the darkness, a part-grumpy, part-lonely grin plastered on his face, partly from what he had changed into, but mostly because of what he saw in front of him.

A happy family. Of which he could never be a part of. Ever.

Or could he?

* * *

><p>The following day, the sun rose to a pretty morning, with birds twitching in the sky. Utonium and the girls also had a pretty day ahead of them.<p>

'Okay girls,' said Professor. He had a paint roller in hand, as did the three girls. The floor of the big upstairs room was covered it toilet paper, and there were several cans of pink paint around as well. 'Now watch me.' Turning back to the wall, he moved his paint roller down a few inches on the white wall –

Only for a blur of pink paint to briefly occur. The girls were floating there in the air, with all of the walls and ceiling perfectly covered in vibrant pink. The Professor stepped away from the wall, his whole body covered in pink, with a white outline left in the wall. He turned towards the girls, his face still free of paint. They silently gasped, putting their hands over their mouths.

'I think you missed a spot,' commented Professor. He placed his paint roller on his face and pulled it down, comically finishing his paint job. This left the girls in high-pitched giggles of feistiness. The Professor made his way towards the room's door, still smiling. 'I'll go wash up. Then we'll bring in the furniture.'

In the house's nearby bathroom, Professor calmly finished his washing job, his coat removed and his sleeves rolled up. He was snapped out of this when he saw, in the mirror's reflection, three colored blurs zoom out of their room down to the ground floor.

'Girls, wait,' said Professor airily, rubbing his face with a hand-towel as he exited the bathroom onto the second floor balcony. 'You should let me – help?' He froze, for all the furniture was being tossed from downstairs over the balcony right into the bedroom. The bed, dressers, toys, and even the lampshades. Right behind a stuffed purple bear came the three girls, their signature colors streaming from below their abdomens. The Professor was again left speechless, his arms drooping by his sides.

'Wow,' he said in awe, coming into the room to see everything already, set up, the girls hovering near the big lampshade for his approval. 'This looks pretty good! What do you think?'

Bubbles raised a hand in thought. 'Um, I think its a little dark...'

'Well I like it dark,' cut in Buttercup, folding her arms in determination, while Bubbles covered her mouth.

'Some windows might be nice!' added Blossom, to which Bubbles smiled in agreement, Buttercup still feisty.

'Yeah,' thought Professor, wandering over to the wall opposite the door. 'I could see some windows. Right about...' he placed his hand up, gesturing them about two feet apart. 'Here!' He looked back at the girls. 'I'll call a contractor tomo –'

The girls' white irises instantly started glowing red. Before the Professor could move, three lasers singed through the walls. They continued way into the distance. The lasers rapidly circulated, forming perfect ovals in the wall until they finally finished looping. The three cut sections of wall fell out of the foundations onto the front lawn.

Smoke trailed off the Professor's slightly singed hair, which was in messy whips. He had ducked over, narrowly missing being burst himself. Gradually the smoke trailed away as the red-hot sections of the freshly-made window holes cooled down. 'Or, heh, that works too.' He placed his hands on his knees, cheerfully changing the subject. 'Who's hungry?'

'Ready?' said Blossom only a minute later, in the kitchen, a spotted bag in hand.

'Ready!' responded Bubbles and Buttercup from the kitchen's other end, two jars of purple and brown in hand. The Professor was bent over the fridge, oblivious to what they were about to do.

'Go!' shouted Blossom. Instantly, she was throwing bread slice after bread slice through the air. Bubbles and Buttercup responded by tossing out flecks of jam and peanut butter. All three sourced flew at each other at rapid speed. The Professor finally stood up, closing the fridge. He turned around – and seeing the flying food and sauces, he flinched backwards, grasping his nutrients harder.

The jam and peanut butter landed perfectly on the bread as all the slices neatly stacked on top of each other in the table's center. Having already seated themselves, the three girls lit up their eyes again, moving their laser eyes down the sandwiches perfectly. The crusts fell off, leaving them even more appetizing. To compliment the image, Professor arrived and set down a tray with milk glasses. He was covered entirely in jam and peanut butter. The girls covered their mouths again as he opened his eyes, looking back at them.

All four of them laughed, forgetting that they had responsibilities, or worries, or that Townsville wasn't even a safe place. All that mattered then was that they felt happy. Because you can't feel at peace if you don't feel happy. Even though the girls did not yet know this, it was one of many lessons they would come to learn.

But all too soon, the day's activities were at an end. The sun was gone, replaced by a crescent moon that shone alongside the starts in the sky.

'Okay girls,' said the Professor, coming around the main living room's corner, a tea-towel in hand again, 'time for –'

He paused. All three girls were asleep. Blossom was in the midst of many stacked books, lying over an opened red title, with a microscope propped up next to her and a notepad with complex patterns on it. Buttercup was leaning against a pillow on the couch's end, the remote hanging from her hand, while Bubbles was amidst many coloring sheets and scattered crayons, Octi close by her.

'Bed,' he remarked quietly, resting a hand on his face. Preparing their sleeping bodies for bed, he scrubbed Blossom's face clean with the tea-towel. Professor pulled down Buttercup's night clothes over her, her hands held upwards to facilitate this. And then he gently pulled up Bubbles' hands, placing Octi in them. Her hands cuddled him on instinct.

Finally, Professor pulled the covers over the sleepy girls. Retreating to the door, he started to close it. The last thing he saw before he turned off the light and closed the door was Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup sound asleep, safe in the comfort of their dreams. And it already meant the world to him.

Professor walked back around the main house's indoor balcony, his hands in his pockets, with a smug, happy smile plastered on his face. He proceeded down the open steps, towards the mess left by the sleepy girls. Piling some of the book together, he added a fourth to the pile. He then moved sideways, and slowly picked up a sheet of coloring paper. He lifted it up slowly to his eye level... and a joyful, caring smile appeared.

The picture showed scribbles of Bubbles, Buttercup & Blossom hovering above Professor, adorned with happy smiles for the three girls and a straightforward smile for him. The doodles may have been just that, but to Professor, and Bubbles, that was what made them so special.

His three little girls.

Little did he know that they would soon change not only his own life, but also everyone else's lives in Townsville.

* * *

><p><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time: 00:29-08:32 (NTSC); 00:28-08:11 (PAL)<strong>

**Written partly as filler until I start The Powerpuff Girls Movie 3, partly to enhance viewer's perception of certain events in Movies 2 & 3, but mostly because it's an awesome movie! Next chapter is already written, but it may take a little while for it to get up, as I want to keep ahead in my writing. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tag

CHAPTER II: TAG

The sun rose over the horizon hopefully, the light shining into the girls' bedroom. The Professor approached, three of their dresses in hand. He noticed how at peace they seemed, soundly asleep, not aware of how dark the world was out there...

'Wake up, girls,' he said, causing all three of them to rise upwards, opening their eyes. 'Time for school.'

'What's school?' said Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup together, puzzled.

* * *

><p>'This is school.' Closer to the city but still in the suburbs sat Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, a preschool for little kids. The Professor's car was pulled up at the side of the road, with the three girls and him at the open doorway to the building. Kneeling in front of them was a young, short-ish woman with brown pants, an orange shirt, red vest, and short black hair that resembled Buttercup's. 'I'm your teacher Ms. Keane, and this is where kids come to learn. See?'<p>

She gestured towards the room, the girls following her gaze. It was full of kids their age seated at short blue tables in orange seats. Most were talking, a few were building a block castle, while two were playing with trucks, and one was even reading a book. Suddenly, a boy with a blue t-shirt and spiked brown hair stepped in front of them.

'Hey, you wanna play?' he asked. The girls looked at Ms. Keane, who nodded approvingly. They followed the boy into the classroom, giggling happily as they ran normally, no powers.

'Um,' hesitated Professor slowly, as Ms. Keane stood back up to his level, 'do you think they'll be okay?' Pausing briefly, he pressed on, fidgeting with his hands and gesturing as he spoke 'Because I'm new at this parenting this and I wanted to come and meet you and see them off on their first day, because they're special, I mean really special, and I just want to make sure they'll be okay. So, what do you think?' They looked towards the group of 20 or so children that littered the classroom. 'Do you think they'll be... okay?' The girls had already engaged eagerly with the classmates. Buttercup was playing with the trucks and cars with two other kids on the floor. Bubbles and two kids were chatting eagerly, playing with a toy scissors. Blossom had already picked up a book, and was talking to another female kid with a book under her arm.

'They'll be just fine, Professor,' said Ms. Keane coolly, flapping her hand briefly. 'We'll see you at noon.'

'Uh, okay,' he said nervously. 'Bye girls, bye!' he called to them suddenly. Rolling her eyes, Ms. Keane began pushing him out the door by the small of his back. 'Bye bye, bye, bye bye...' She then came back in, shutting the door after her.

'Okay class,' said Ms. Keane as she approached her desk. The Professor leaned by the window and waved a few more time in the background. 'Take your seats.

'Ms. Keane!' piped up a girl with tightly flipped brown hair. 'Can Blossom sit with us?' Blossom opened her mouth in joyful surprise.

'Can we sit with Bubbles?' asked a different girl with pigtailed brown hair like Bubbles' hair, pulling her onto a table that also included an oriental girl with perfectly swept black hair.

'Can Buttercup sit over here?' grunted a boy wearing a t-shirt that said "Mitch Rocks." Mitch gestured to the seat next to him, Buttercup looking up from the toy cars.

'The girls can sit right here in the middle,' said Ms. Keane, gently pushing Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup into three vacant seats in a table surrounded by all the other tables, 'so they'll be next to everyone.' All the kids cheered enthusiastically as Ms. Keane headed back to the chalkboard, the three girls looking really happy with themselves.

'Now, let's begin,' said Ms. Keane. She picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the board, ready to begin that day's worth of lessons.

* * *

><p>As the hours passed, the sun moved a little so the shadow on the clock shone further. Finally, at twelve, the shadow was twice as far north as it had been at nine o'clock. Just as the minute hand hit twelve, a knock resonated from the classroom's front door.<p>

'Hello Professor,' said Ms. Keane as Professor opened it, waving enthusiastically, 'right on time!' She led him inside the classroom, not noticing that he was as much of an eager beaver as he had been that morning. 'Your girls are right outside with the other children.'

'Oh no,' exclaimed the Professor, noticing the state of the classroom. 'Look at this mess!' The classroom was in quite a state. Books were scattered all over the floor, with one hanging off the back of a chair. Most of the toys were scattered randomly too, as were loads of art utensils, a still-finished castle of building blocks, and loads of other things too; even a splatter of blue paint on the wall. 'Aw, I knew the girls would be a handful, but... I'm so sorry.'

'What, this?' questioned Ms. Keane, gesturing to the room at large. Scoffing briefly, she continued walking to the back door to the courtyard/playground, the Professor following her. 'This is what happens when you put 20 little kids in one room.' By that point, they were standing in the doorframe, looking out at the kids playing in all sorts of manners possible. 'Your girls were perfect,' continued Ms. Keane, smiling at the girls over in one corner. 'Perfect, normal, well behaved little girls.'

'Nothing out of the ordinary?' questioned Professor, lowering his head a little.

'No,' responded back Ms. Keane, slightly puzzled. 'Like what?'

While they were talking, over by the hopscotch made out of chalk, the three girls and another girl were heavily engaged. Bubbles steadied her arm and flung a piece of chalk onto the second square from her. She then hopped into the first one and straight into the second, no powers used at all.

'That was sweet!' remarked Blossom in delight. While the other girl watched with a happy expression, Buttercup seemed less than happy.

'What's the point of this game anyway?' pouted Buttercup, arms folded. Just as Bubbles adopted a similar pose to Buttercup in retaliation, Mitch snuck up behind the other girl that was with them.

'Tag!' he said, pushing her lightly in the back. 'You're It!" Just as he turned tail and ran, the girl laughed in happy amusement, and began running off in the same direction. As the three girls watched, everyone in the playground scattered, running in any direction away from the girl Mitch had touched, who was chasing anyone that got close to her.

'Wow!' said Blossom, watching the action. 'Everyone's running from that girl. It's like she's been infected.'

'Maybe she's a freak,' added in Buttercup.

'Yeah,' said Bubbles, watching as the girl pushed a different girl, who then began chasing everyone in the same manner, 'and they hate her.'

'Tag, you're It!' yelled the brown-haired girl who had been eager with Bubbles earlier that morning, touching Bubbles on the arm.

'Oh no!' recoiled Bubbles, making the girl who had touched her draw back slightly. 'I've been infected!'

'All right,' interjected Mitch's voice, it's owner walking up to the three of them, the girl who had touched Bubbles hovering awkwardly in the background, 'what's going on here?'

'I've been infected!' whined Bubbles again. Mitch slapped his own face in annoyance, clearly agitated.

'You're not infected!' he whined back at Bubbles, gesturing wildly. 'It's just a game!'

'It is?' said Bubbles, relaxing a little.

'Yeah,' responded Mitch, smiling.

'A game, neat!' added in Blossom happily.

'Yeah,' joined in Buttercup, 'how do we play?'

'Ugh,' moaned Mitch, slapping his face again. 'Okay, look, it's very simple.' He walked over to Bubbles, stopping beside Blossom. 'Bubbles, tag me.' He held out his arm, but Bubbles hesitated.

'Come on, its okay,' prompted Mitch. Very slowly, Bubbles reached out with her arm towards Mitch's. When she got close enough, she tapped his hand lightly and quickly withdrew her own, still a bit afraid.

'Alright,' said Mitch, holding up his arm and walking back the way he had come, stopping beside Buttercup. 'Now I'm It, and all's you's gots to do to play is tag someone else, and they're it,' he explained, touching Buttercup's chest, and running off.

'By the way,' he said, leaning back within a few feet and pointing at Buttercup, 'you're it!' Both he and the brown-haired girl then promptly ran away from Buttercup as fast as they could.

'Awesome, I'm It!' exclaimed Buttercup, swinging her arms wildly. 'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'

'Just tag someone else,' yelled Mitch as he ran across the playground, weaving around the other kids standing here and there, 'and they're it!'

There were two tense seconds of silence before Buttercup leaned her head forward, smiling. Realizing what she was thinking, Blossom and Bubbles lent back, smiling nervously at each other. Just as Buttercup turned towards them, they turned around and began running across the playground. Opening her mouth in excitement, Buttercup started giving chase, running after Blossom and Bubbles.

The two girls giggled happily as they ran at normal human speed, Blossom's hair swinging behind her as she ran. Mere feet behind them, however, Buttercup was catching up, despite running without powers like them. In fact, she wasn't putting in any huge strain at all.

Noticing this, Blossom put on a determined grin, leaning forward. 'Time to put it into overdrive, Bubbles!' The two of them lent forward, speeding up dramatically. They speed past the watching kids, along with Ms. Keane and Professor, all of whom could only watch in amazement.

Buttercup almost paused in surprise, but she overcame it, speeding up herself, to the same level as the other two, meaning she was gaining again. As a response, Blossom and Bubbles accelerated again, closing their eyes against the air as it whipped past them. Buttercup mimicked their actions as she shot past the kids and two adults, still dumbfounded. At this, the two runners really put it down, shooting past the watching kids a second time at a much greater speed.

Buttercup, looking a big peeved, really put power into her legs. Gradually, a green ray of light appeared behind her zipping form, leaving a "swoop" sound as she shot past, along with traces of fire as she went on. Buttercup finally caught up with the two of them. She lashed out at Bubbles with her arms suddenly, knocking her sideways out of her running path.

'Tag, you're It!' yelled Buttercup triumphantly, as Bubbles slid through the tarmac, breaking it up. She was headed straight for the school window –

A flash of white light, and she broke through it, scattering white blocks and broken glass everywhere. Ms. Keane, The Professor and the various kids cringed as the last of it settled down –

Only for them to cringe again as Bubbles burst out of the ceiling, coming back down in an arc, with blue light similar to Buttercup's behind her.

'I'm gonna tag you guys now!' she yelled as she approached the spot where Blossom and Buttercup stood –

Only for them, at the last second, to burst through the nearby gate onto the adjacent road, leaving Bubbles to smash into the tarmac again, creating a smoking crater. She slowly rose out of the crater, observing that not all had gone as she had wanted it to.

'Ha ha,' laughed Buttercup, 'you missed us!' Bubbles turned her head to face Blossom and Bubbles mere feet away. They blinked in surprise –

And shot away as Bubbles shot after them, flying right through a house and smashing all its windows into oblivion. From back in the school playground all one could see was the wreckage of their actions, along with hearing their loud voices, and the constant zoom sounds of them flying. 'Ha ha! Tag! You're It!' rang out Bubbles' voice suddenly from beyond the abomination that was once a house.

'No! No, I'm not!' cried out Blossom. Two trees behind the house fell over and out of sight, followed by laughter that could only belong to Buttercup. 'Tag, you're It!'

'Tag!' yelled Buttercup. Not only was another tree flung up into the air only to fall back down again, the same happened to a car. It must have exploded when it landed, for smoke and a fire flared up way in the distance.

'Missed me!' responded Blossom, just a cow, with its trademark cry, soared up and back down out of sight. 'No, you're it!'

'Missed me!' jeered back Buttercup, followed by more of the signature zoom sounds that accompanied their light trails, although nothing could be seen from here.

'Tag!' As Blossom said this, all the kids were still staring with absolute astonishment at the scene, their pupils stretched to their maximum area.

'Tag!' Bubbles laughed after her own statement. A few of the kids blinked, some of them with open mouths, one or two with their hands near their mouths. More laughter and zoom sounds followed.

'Gotcha!' cried out Buttercup suddenly. Near the gaping hole in the school, Ms. Keane and Professor were still staring along with everyone else. Slowly edging to the side, he smiled nervously before darting off back through the classroom to the school's front garden.

'Missed me!' Blossom seemed as excited as Bubbles by now. The Professor's car, it's driver piloting it, zoomed down the road as fast as it could go, it's license plate PRFDADY gleaming against the sun on the horizon.

'Weee!' cried out Bubbles and she and Buttercup zoomed over a sign that read "You Are Now Leaving The City Of Townsville," with a perfect photo of the city's skyscrapers. All of a sudden, Blossom burst through the sign, leaving a gaping hole as she continued her pursuit, currently It.

'Girls, no!' cried out Professor as his car zoomed past the debris left from the sign. 'Wait!'

Near a high level of a high building, one could see two streaks of light, one blue, one green, zooming out from the outskirts. Suddenly, Buttercup and Bubbles flew around the building's corner. Right behind them was the pink streak that was Blossom, though she took the liberty of going around the building the other way, thereby gaining a lead on them. Her bow blew backwards as she zoomed around a block, flying lower but gaining speed, determination on her face.

Zooming right behind her sisters towards a T-junction, they suddenly shot right, and she followed suit. The two runners zipped around a fountain on a crossroads and off, Blossom right behind them. Their light streaks moved like they were highly-rendered pixels, a series of blocky movements whilst streaming left. Their next zoom consisted of a U-turn around a big building that swept a lonesome car up into their air-drift. Indeed, the vacuum was so powerful that it dragged all manners of debris alongside the car, from paper sheets to garbage, cones, post-boxes, cellphones and even a few computers. Just as the air suction moved off, a red ball bounced down at its rear.

Finally, as Blossom was really gaining some distance, Buttercup and Bubbles veered left and right respectively. Blossom gasped. Losing altitude, she dug her feet into the ground, creating sparks as the tarmac was ripped. She slowly grinded to a halt at the very end of the T-junction. Two adjacent colored onlookers, one male and one female, jumped slightly upon seeing Blossom finally stop.

Raising a hand to her head, she focused her super hearing, hearing both Buttercup's laughter and Bubbles taunting 'Can't catch me!' Blossom looks left, then right, then left again, stopping at right. Crossing her eyes, she finally zooms out of the scene, leaving the onlookers bewildered –

However, they soon screamed and fled, as a grinding noise approached. With an almighty CRASH, the windswept car smashed straight into the building, right next to initials that read "801." Building cement was scattered as it folded clean in two, although only person saw this. The Professor's car screeched up to the corner, his focus on the distant streak that was Blossom, and not directly on the fire inside the wreaked automobile, or the bent lamppost next to it.

'Oh no...' he said, worry all over his face. The red ball from earlier bounded up behind his car and rebounded off it in a different direction.

Now running on the ground, Blossom zoomed down so fast that her arms were half-folded in, turning right, left, right, all the while a focused grin plastered on her head. As she ran, the path on the road behind her cracked up into a glowing orange, with it afterwards breaking up, leaving a path cut into the road. She was now a pink blur, leaving a path of debris in her wake that zigzagged rather like a zebra's stripes.

Meanwhile, nearby, Buttercup shot through the air carelessly. Just as Blossom shot down a three-way intersection, Buttercup turned left past her. Swiveling around, Blossom pursued down Buttercup's path.

The red-haired girl worked her arms furiously as she pursued Buttercup's flying streak, above and in front of her. They veered right, left, left again, then a sharp right.

On a busy road, inside a black van, a tall, young, long-haired male driver and his companion, a shorter, fatter black-haired fellow, were at ease. Until the two girls zoomed past them into busy traffic! Crying out in shocked voices, the driver skidded left, smashing right into a music store windowpane, with various glass fragments scattered everywhere. This went unnoticed by Blossom, who shot between and around several cars, breaking some. Looking back behind her, she admired her handiwork, but gasped again upon seeing a huge traffic jam that she was approaching fast! Winding through a gap, she scaled a few feet up the building at the side, now smashing glass instead of tarmac. As she shot down the street at a sideways angle, the glass fell behind her in a trail.

'Weee!' cried out Bubbles yet again, eyes closed and arms outstretched as she zoomed past Blossom. Turning her eyes, the smart one slowed down and returned to ground level at the block's corner. Concentrating, she located Bubbles' desired direction, looping around the stationary cars, briefly on the parallel buildings, heading back the way she had come.

Pursuing the motion-blurred blue streak that Bubbles was producing, Blossom ended up scaling a full three blocks before she suddenly halted at an empty T-junction, looking from right to left and back again with a wide open mouth. Rapidly, the pink-eyed girl zoomed down an adjacent street, then another one, finally stopping at yet another T-junction.

Briefly scanning sideways, Blossom then looked upwards, smirking. Her pupils shrank, with a sound similar to a lens instrument focusing in on a distant object, focusing in on a giant glass dome ball perched atop a tall yellow building that greatly resembled a disco ball, the surrounding streets reflected in it. A thin blue streak whizzed, Tron-style, around the various turns and twists. Blossom saw that she was headed straight for a stairway that led underground, which might have been several blocks away, but which lead to an underground train line.

'Subway, huh?' commented Blossom dryly, re-diluting her pupils to normal size. Scoping out the nearest Subway entrance, which was mere yards away, Blossom shot down the "Subway East" tunnel. Spiraling in a brightly-colored streak, she traversed the platform and spun down the empty metro line. At the same time, blissfully unaware of Blossom's plan, Bubbles closed in on the West Subway entrance, still with her arms out and eyes closed.

Blossom looped through the tunnel, leaving a scorched looping trail in the cylindrical walls of the train tunnel. She finally exited West Subway, standing confidently at the entrance. Bubbles noticed her within a tenth of a second. Yelping, the blond-haired girl skidded to a halt on the ground in the same manner that Blossom had previously done. However, it still wasn't enough to stop her finally ceasing movement only two inches in front of Blossom.

'Tag,' said Blossom, touching Bubbles' hand and thereby ending her almost two-minute stint as It in the game. She then floated up into the air, away from Bubbles. 'You're It!' To emphasize her point, she stuck out her tongue, joining the small speck that was Buttercup high above.

On Bubbles' part, she seemed to take this in slowly, judging by how she thought briefly, before looking cross-eyed –

Only to blast off, at intense velocity, straight into the sky, forming a noticeable crater in the ground much like her first one, scattering the tarmac chunks everywhere. Just as the chunks smashed into neighboring buildings, Professor drove onto the scene. Looking out the window, he gasped.

'There they are –' His sentence was cut short when he drove into the crater left by Bubbles. His car flipped out and, amazingly, landed perfectly. Professor remained motionless as the red ball returned out of nowhere and bounced off Professor's white automobile yet again. Simultaneously, Blossom and Buttercup stopped right next to the glass ball from before, which belonged to the Olive Corp.

'Watch out, here she comes!' cried Blossom suddenly. She and Buttercup split in different directions, narrowly missing Bubbles. Not having enough time to skid to a halt, Bubbles instead backpedaled off the glass globe, tipping it over enough to break the narrow base. Just as the girls giggled from their fun, the glass globe fell to the streets below.

The nearby pedestrians screamed and scattered as the globe smashed onto the street, smashing off its spike as it rolled away. With the reflection sliding in and out of focus as it rolled along, the globe consistently smashed off of numerous shops, knocking wall fragments off as it bumped back-and-forth, like a pinball.

As Blossom and Buttercup, back together, curved around various buildings, Bubbles smashed off of their tops in her course, denting aerials and twisting air vents, as she followed them back down to street level.

Just as the glass globe rolled past the rear of a traffic jam, Blossom and Buttercup veered upwards from the cars. Bubbles, however, was too late, hitting the road with such impact that the road curled upwards, like a tidal wave. In sequence, all the cars were flipped into the air as the wave of asphalt hit them. Ahead of this, Bubbles pursued Blossom back to sky level. Once they were gone, Buttercup peeked her head out from behind the corner. Moving out onto the road, she saw Bubbles' streak chasing Blossom's, still bashing off of buildings. She chuckled, unaware of the incoming tarmac wave.

'Ha, suckers –' Were Buttercup's last words before the wave reached her, flipping her into the air, narrowly missing a flying acid green car. At the very height of her climb, still wearing a blank expression, she was touched by Bubbles, who shot out of nowhere.

'Tag, you're It!' she whooped, just as Blossom appeared next to them.

'You know,' said a smooth-talking gentleman to a woman sitting on the couch next to him, inside a high-class swank-looking home high above the city, completely unaware that the green car that barely missed Buttercup was heading straight for his window, 'I've got a nice car –'

Below, the Professor looked up from the steering wheel upon hearing the impact. The car stuck out of the glass, as the shards rained down upon Professor's windshield, making him cringe. However, he blinked heavily upon seeing the girls in the air.

Blossom and Bubbles seemed to be taunting Buttercup, judging by their giggling and her pointed, angry expression. 'Tag, you're It!' they both shouted before shooting off.

'Hey!' cried Buttercup, throwing up her arms before she shot after them. Blossom and Bubbles disappeared behind a post-modern style building, just before Buttercup appeared in front of it. She stopped dead, staring up at the plain building, decked in various shades of blue. She looked left and right, giving out a banshee scream as she realized she'd lost them. Clearly agitated, she blasted right through the building and the next two ones.

'She'll never find us up here,' said Blossom happily. She and Bubbles were standing atop a Seattle Space Needle lookalike. However, Buttercup was closing in, smashing through three more buildings.

'Do you hear something?' Blossom's statement was interrupted when Buttercup crashed through a sign labeled "gas" atop a gasoline station. The resulting explosion resulted in a massive fireball which trailed Buttercup as she closed in on the giant needle.

'Whoa!' yelped the two of them together. 'Run!' They turned and tried to skid away, but only sent the circular support into a spiral before Buttercup reached them, tapping them both simultaneously.

'Tag!' cried the tomboy-like girl as the fireball flared up behind them, their shadows cast against it. 'You're both It!'

'Hey!' interjected Blossom, floating up a foot next to Buttercup, Bubbles between the two, while the explosion continued to expand behind them. 'We can't both be It!'

'Why not?' said Buttercup. The explosion's glow had subsided, a powerful fire cackling in the background.

'Tag,' said Bubbles suddenly, touching Blossom's chest.

'What?' yelled back Blossom, even more frustrated. 'I can't be It twice!'

'Why not?' asked Bubbles. Blossom paused temporarily, her expression not one of confusion.

'Okay then,' she said, floating just above them and touching them both. 'Tag. Now you guys are It!'

'Tag,' said Buttercup instantly, prodding Bubbles.

'Tags,' responded Bubbles just as quick, getting them both together.

'Hey, no tag-backs!' snapped Buttercup. She then proceeded to jab Blossom. 'Tag!'

'Tag!' said Blossom, tagging Bubbles.

All three of them rotated mega-fast around in a circle, tagging each other repeatedly whilst yelling out the word 'Tag!' over and over. Back down on the street, Professor swerved his car around a corner, through street debris, finally skidding to a halt, letting out an involuntary gasp. Through the three holes in the buildings left by Buttercup, he could see them atop the Space Needle, along with the fire blazing behind and below them on the gas station.

'You're It! No, you're It!' Stopping their spinning games, the girls shot off yet again. Cringing at this, Professor swept his car after them, veering left.

As smoke drifted from the fire blazing atop the gas station, the girls' trails moved rapid fast around the city, their giggles puncturing the air that only provided a view to the numerous holes in buildings, smashed property lines, littered debris everywhere and other numerous forms of destruction.

And one person was watching this. Through the window into Townsville Hall's main office, a large room with exquisite decor, a short bald man with a white mustache, a black top hat and a monocle. His attention was completely held by the actions the girls were doing all over the city. Although we couldn't see his face, his posture showed that he meant serious business.

'Oh boy.' He threw the doors to the office open, an angry look plastered on his face. A sash across his chest read "Mayor."

'Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.' He scuttled his feet down the red carpet, his fists clenched, with the eye that didn't have a monocle clenched shut as always.

At the same time, the girls were weaving around each other constantly, the game's order indistinguishable anymore, saying "Tag" and "You're It!" Professor was driving as fast as he could, following the girls luminous trails. The Mayor marched through another set of double doors, walking past a line of architectural white columns. 'Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.'

The girls were still doing the same, smiles plastered on their faces. Professor screeched his car around debris and Bubbles' crater from earlier.

'Oh boy,' said the Mayor as he came out onto indoor steps leading down onto the major atrium.

'Oh boy is right, Mayor,' said Ms. Sara Bellum, the Mayor's assistant, dropping in beside him out of nowhere, matching his pace, a clipboard in hand and a huge bush of orange hair concealing her face. She was dressed in a sexy red outfit, and had a low, attractive voice. 'It's terrible; the town is being destroyed by three girls with freakish powers! This is a very serious situation. What action do you propose we take?'

'Tag, Tag, Tag!' yelled the girls, weaving their way around each other, unknowingly headed straight for City Hall. The Professor was less than a block behind them at this point, drawing even closer, panic all over his face.

'Don't worry gentleman,' said Ms. Bellum, at a crowd of businessmen and attorneys crowded around the Mayor and her as they proceeded further down the Atrium, people running everywhere in the chaos. 'The Mayor and I have the situation under control!'

'Oh boy,' muttered Mayor as one of the businessmen shoved a paper anxiously in Sara's face.

'I know, sir!' said Ms. Bellum angrily. Meanwhile, the girls were drawing closer to Townsville Hall, while Professor swerved around the wreckage of the orange car from before.

'Oh boy,' said Mayor yet again, as the doors to Townsville Hall burst open and they all flied out, yelling angrily.

'You tell them, Mayor!' added Ms. Bellum, even more businessmen surrounding the two politicians now. 'Townsville will not stand for this kind of behavior!'

Professor finally moved his car out onto the read leading directly to the hall. He gasped upon seeing the girls flying above him, their trails approaching the hall.

'Uh, Mayor, hello?' gestured Ms. Bellum as she and the crowd followed him down the right white block right next to the hall, behind the tall white columns. The businessmen were even more anxious and worried now. 'City being destroyed? Where are you going?'

'Oh boy!' said the Mayor one final time, his thoughts still held by wherever he was headed. The tension was similarly increasing both for the girls, who had reached maximum speed, and also for the Professor, who could now see where they were going.

'Mayor, what are you doing?' ranted Ms. Bellum. 'We're in a serious pickle!'

'Exactly!' said the Mayor, stopping right in front of a food cart, and making the group stop mid-stride, almost falling over.

The girls' light streaks were now less than 100 meters from the Mayor. 'Girls, no!' cried Professor, to little avail.

The Mayor coughed politely, his eyes on the vendor who was busying himself behind the cart that read "Cucor's Pickles," while the people behind him stood back up again 'Hello...'

The vendor, Cucor, crouched out of sight briefly before standing up. He looked identical to the Mayor, but with green overalls, a black mustache and an Italian hat. 'Helloo,' he drawled in a friendly Italian accent.

Tilting his head, the Mayor raised a hand. 'The usual, Cucor?' he queried. Little did the short man know that the girls were laughing just down the road, veering even closer.

Cucor made an approving smacking sound with his lips, moving his hand off of his bumpy, pickle-like nose. 'Ahh, yes,' he said, leaning behind the cart, 'I have a fine vintage for you here.' He looked back at the Mayor, an even bigger smile hidden by his mustache. 'Picked fresh today!'

Cucor, with a pair of tongs, lifted a moist green pickle into the air. 'Oh boy!' said the Mayor with huge enthusiasm, watching the brine dripping off of the vegetable.

The girls were saying too many words at once to hear them fully, weaving around each other as fast as sound. The Mayor started to lift the pickle towards his mouth, opening wide.

The girls drew even closer, tagging and rolling sideways, acting just like little children playing their favorite game. The Mayor stretched his mustached lips even wider as the pickle drew within six inches.

The girls shot over the frontal steps of the Town Hall, their eyes not averted to where they were headed. The Mayor had brought the pickle within an inch now, and was slowly moving it closer. The girls were heading straight for Cucor's pickle cart –

With an explosion that created enough smoke to shield the impact, the girls crashed straight into the food cart. The smoke faded away to reveal Ms. Bellum and the businessmen out cold a few feet away, with both Mayor and Cucor, who was slumped over what used to be a pickle cart, similarly unconscious in the crater where the girls lay. They giggled over and over, unaware of hearing the sound of a car screeching to a halt nearby, nor the sound of a man jogging over.

'Girls, girls,' breathed Professor heavily as he stopped next to them, looking down at them with heavy worry. 'Are you okay?'

With still astounding energy, all three leapt up, nabbing his together. 'Tag! You're It, Professor!' They laughed, while he let his arms slump by his side.

The Mayor lay there in the crater, surrounded by numerous dirty and decapitated pickles that had burst from the cart. While the girls continued to laugh, the destruction on the Hall alone remained evident, with a gaping hole into the place where the impact had occurred. And not just there. Moving out from the hall, the damage was evident everywhere. Past the Professor's sleek white car, which was parked next to the front steps, holes were poking out of building at every turn. Upturned cars littered the ground. Rubbish stuck to everything. The people were oddly scarce too, seeing as most had fled to safety upon seeing the flying streak that was the girls. The street remained quiet until the glass globe that Blossom had used to catch Bubbles, and which Bubbles had subsequently knocked over, came out of an adjacent street. At a very slow speed, it bumped off the building wall, denting it heavily in the process, whilst also setting off a nearby car alarm.

And from a distance far enough that one could see the whole of the city, along with the surrounding suburbs and outskirts, the true extent of the damage to the city was evident. Virtually every structure, from skyscrapers to those only a story tall, was pockmarked with house-sized holes. Then, at the city's side, the Space Needle's building top finally gave way. Letting off a bit of smoke, it fell to the ground like an oversized dart.

The City looked like it had been subjected to half an apocalypse. As darkness returned, the mood of the place similarly lowered.

All because off three super-powered little girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time: 08:32-19:22 (NTSC); 08:11-18:35 (PAL)<strong>

**Just found out that there actually was a published novelization of the movie! However, from what I can tell it was very kid-oriented, and since this is less-so, I'm gonna keep writing this this way. Reviews are appreciated, as always.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Freaks

CHAPTER III: LOST FREAKS

The door of the Utonium chateau opened from the outside. The instant it did, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all zipped in, still buzzing around the room with their coloured trails streaming behind them. As they continued to giggle, laugh, chuckle and otherwise enjoy themselves, the Professor walked in, shutting the door after himself.

'Okay girls,' said the Professor, looking very tired as the energy-pumped girls zipped around his head. His eyes were slanted a little, and he spoke in a grave but not unloving voice. 'Girls, it's almost bedtime, okay? Girls?' He raised a hand, calmly trying to control his adrenaline-filled daughters.

'Come on, Professor, you're It!' cheeped out Blossom, Professor smiling a bit as they looked in his direction, changing altitude and longitude continuously. 'Gotta catch us!'

Professor smiled for about two seconds before he deflated a bit, lowering his head. 'Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?' he muttered quietly. While the girls kept zipping everywhere, covering every square centimetre of the main room without damaging anything, he walked up the side stairs, and along the first floor indoor balcony.

'Eep!' yelped out Bubbles playfully as Powerpuff, out of nowhere, caught the wayward blue-themed girl out of her flight path.

'Gotcha, you little bunny!' he smirked. He leant behind the ceiling-eight fireplace, keeping an eye out for the other two. Just as Buttercup zoomed past, he snatched her too.

'Help! I got gotted!' yelled Buttercup cheerily, as Professor brought her to his chest, while Blossom floated in front of them. 'Blossom, watch out!'

'You're the sole survivor!' said Bubbles slowly and dramatically. The others following her gaze, Blossom zoomed back down to the ground floor.

'No way Professor!' Blossom bounced from the couch's left armrest to its right armrest, looking back up at him at the couch's end. 'You can't catch me!'

'Oh yes, I can,' said Professor with mild seriousness, his eyes narrowed again, 'because the game's over, and it's your bedtime.' Blossom glanced down a little, small disappointment in her eyes. 'Now come up here so we can catch you,' said the Professor in a final tone. Looking up dejectedly, Blossom slowly floated up to the Professor's level, air whooshing out quietly as she did so. Now level with her two sisters, they stared at her intently, Professor smiling knowingly, before they leant forward, laughing as they pulled Blossom into the Professor's arms. He had his mouth open happily as he watched them titter with cheerful innocence, not yet aware of what they had truly done out in the town today.

'Well now,' he said smoothly as he walked around the upstairs balcony, the girls' giggling dying down by a notable degree, 'three little girls had a very busy day today, didn't they?'

'Yeah, it was fun!' piped up Bubbles, standing up on his shoulder. 'We met lots of kids!'

'And we learned things!' supplemented Blossom to her sister's statement.

'And we played Tag!' said Buttercup, effectively summarizing the afternoon's events.

'Mm-hmm,' replied the Professor, reflecting briefly, placing his hand on the doorknob to the girls' room. 'Well I'm glad you had so much fun, because tomorrow will be a busy day too.' While Bubbles fiddled with Blossom's bow, Professor turned the knob into their room, walking inside. 'So let's get your nighties on and into bed.' Just as he finished up his sentence, he knobbed the door shut with his leg. 'There's something we should talk about...'

'Okay, everybody in?' said the Professor a minute later, pulling the covers over the three girls, Bubbles again with Octi.

'Yup! What's up, Daddy-O?' said Buttercup smoothly, drawing all eyes to her briefly.

'Well,' said Professor, sitting on the side of the bed, looking a little lost for words, 'it's your superpowers.' He sighed briefly, glancing around. 'I'm not sure how to say this, but...' He looked back at the girls, who were staring at him with quiet, curious faces. 'I don't think you should you them in public anymore.'

'Why?' questioned all three girls together. They were far too young (technically only two days old, but in all other senses they were five) to yet understand by themselves why that was a good idea.

'Well,' continued Professor, smiling a little so as to not offend them with his next statement, 'your powers are very special and unique.' They smiled up at that statement, obviously happy. Although not so to the girls, he was clearly struggling with finding a way to express what he wished to express in such a way that they would understand. 'And although we have a lot of fun doing unique things around the house, (here he gestured behind him, in the direction of the city) out in Townsville, people don't understand just how special you girls are yet.' He pointed at the girls, making them smile even more, although his next statement wiped the smiles from their faces. 'And unfortunately people often get scared or angry when they don't understand something special or unique.' He rested his hand on his knee, his other one propped behind them as a sign of affection.

'That's silly,' said Blossom, dismissing it with a wave of her arm.

'Well, I think so too,' agreed the Professor, still trying hard to not use adult words or concepts in front of them, despite them being heavily mature and smart for their age already. 'But nonetheless... take it easy with the powers tomorrow. Just give Townsville a little time to understand your specialness, okay?'

'Okay,' agreed Bubbles, leaning sideways beside the Professor.

'Okay,' said Blossom too, leaning in a similar manner, although as she didn't have a valuable possession like Octi, she had both of her hands free.

'Yeah, yeah,' said Buttercup quietly, propping her hands between herself and her own pillow.

'But people here are nice,' said Blossom sweetly, not mentioning that they hadn't talked to anyone bar Professor since the game of Tag had actually begun earlier that day. 'Things will be fine!'

* * *

><p>FREAKY BUG-EYED WEIRDO GIRLS BROKE EVERYTHING<p>

These were the words that headed the frontline of that evening's edition of the Townsville Tribune (Wednesday, July 3rd, 2002). Accompanying the body of text following that title was a black-and-white picture of the three girls at the height of the Tag game earlier today. The stack of papers that had just been dropped outside a newsagent showed this title with such ferocity that it was a wonder there was no one in the area noticing it at all.

Mere seconds had passed, however, before a pair of green-skinned hands protruding from two brown overcoat sleeves reached out of the night and plucked up one of the papers. The hands raised themselves up below a pair of pink eyes radiating from the blackness of a box propped up beside the newsagent.

'Hm,' said a voice curiously from the depths of the box. This was shortly followed by a long, evil-sounding laugh that successfully penetrated the surrounding block, although it didn't reach the driver of the Townsville Tribune van as it drove away. The laugh from whoever was reading the paper continued to echo across the street, making the pair of eyes that belonged to the voice's owner seem even more sinister in the semi-darkness. And whoever was laughing had, strangely, found great joy in the front headline of that paper. They had found happiness at the news of three little girls involuntarily laying half the city to waste.

Why, however, remained a mystery.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when education beckoned to pass its ways onto society's youth, Professor was parked in his car besides Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. The three girls, in their usual order, stood beside it on the pavement, looking up at him.<p>

'So, I'll be waiting here to pick you up when school gets out, okay?' asked Professor in a concerned voice.

'Okay,' said Blossom back. 'But don't worry, Professor, things are going to be fine.' With happy smiles plastered on their faces, all three girls paced their way towards the front red door. Professor drove off into the distance just as they approached the door. Blossom placed her hand on the door and pushed it open.

But it opened onto a wreak. The destruction was dominated by the hole caused by Bubbles' being pushed yesterday into the classroom, along with the hole she had created upon bursting through the ceiling afterwards. The trail in the room was filled with water coming from the burst water fountain nearby. All around the hole were various construction workers, making lots of noise with their drills, hammers and saws. All eyes were fixed upon the girls' entrance, however. Ms. Keane seemed surprised, but all of the other 20 kids had cold, unsuppressed anger in their eyes.

'Oh, girls,' yelled Ms. Keane over the noise of the workers, holding papers in her hands, 'we didn't know you'd be joining us today.' The door slammed shut behind the girls, making them flinch visibly. 'Take your seats.' As soon as they had seated themselves in their plastic chairs, however, all the other kids got up and pushed their chairs and desks away, glaring back at the girls as they did so. This made the girls lower their expressions noticeably.

'I'm sorry to say,' began Ms. Keane loudly, as the kids looked up at the work taking place, 'there won't be any recess for a while, due to all the reconstruction. Secondly, I'm afraid we won't have any lights or water for a while.' The kids clasped their eardrums from the noise as their eyes drifted from the broken lights to the fountain, which a workman was hunched over with a spanner. 'And a broken refrigerator means snack-time is out.' One kid, Harry Pitt, gazed longingly with his tongue out at the smashed up fridge in the corner of the room. 'So let's try to ignore all the workmen, and noise, and such, and get right to work, shall we?' Her statement was somehow heard over the drilling, yelling and shoveling of ground material into a pile for usage. Ms. Keane paused briefly before turning back towards the room's centre. 'Girls, can you recite the alphabet for us?'

The three girls were sitting quite dejectedly in the middle of all this, light from the room's hole forming a column around them. Bubbles' pigtails had dropped, and she looked quite depressed. Blossom was looking off to the side, but not happily at all. Buttercup was trying to mask her culpability and sadness with a weak smile. This paled in comparison, however, to the extremely sharp daggers that every single kid was sending their way, which spoke so much louder than any words could.

'Girls?' asked Ms. Keane from above them, making them swivel around. 'A-B-C's?

Just as the noise briefly subsided slightly, the girls started reciting the alphabet, wearing sad expressions and closed eyes. Every letter was a great effort. 'A... B... C... D... E –' Just as they accentuated the vowel, a plank fell from above, breaking into sawdust upon contact with their heads.

'Hey!' As they rubbed their heads and blinked, a construction worker yelled down at them, where he and his buddy were working on planks of wood. 'Gol-dang it! You done darn broke my board! Flang, dangling consarder!'

'F,' said the girls even more dejectedly, sporting a ruined hair bow and with pieces of wood all around them, their note fading away amidst more construction noise yet again.

* * *

><p>Professor sat in his lounge reading the Townsville Tribune, its main headline, despite its relation to him, having completely passed him by. Also on the back was an advertisement for a Gorillaz movie, and an advice column, the first writer asking about completing an animated film in six months. A beep sound suddenly reverberated to Professor.<p>

'Oh,' he said, glancing at his watch, 'almost time to pick up the girls.' Leaving his red lounge, he approached the house's main door. 'Better motor.' Once outside his house, he started to close the white door, placing the keys in the lock –

'That's him, boys!' The Mayor stood there, dwarfed by two burly policemen either side of him. A huge mob of people was behind them, yelling and holding up picket signs with angry phrases on them, along with four lawyers with grim expressions and big suitcases. Professor whipped around, the two policemen leering in on him. 'He's in cahoots with the evil pickle cob killers!' ranted Mayor. 'Cucumber crushers, vinegar violators, dill-stroyers! Why it's just not kosher, it's –'

'Let it go, Mayor, let it go.' Ms. Bellum appeared behind him as he clenched his fists. She held up a Townsville Wanted poster, with accurate shaded sketches of the three girls and Professor in it, gesturing to it. 'Are these your babies?' she asked in a dulcet tone.

'Why yes,' said Professor in earnest. 'But... they were just playing! They're really very good little girls.' Pausing briefly, Mayor and cops still watching, he pointed towards his garage. 'And I need to pick them up from school.'

The lawyers continued to look angry, the mob still protesting. Ms Bellum spoke up, holding her hands behind her. 'I understand sir, but we really would like for you to come downtown with us, so we can ask you a few questions.' The two cops stepped up to Professor, making him draw backwards nervously from their snobbish expressions. Within seconds he was handcuffed, this gesture meeting the mob and the Mayor's approval.

'Ooh, ahh,' groaned Professor as they manhandled him through the crowd to a police car parked on the road's edge. 'You guys, my kids, I really ought to pick them up...' Once they reached the car, they tossed him in, slamming the door on him. He peeked over the edge of the window, worried about his predicament. 'I can't just leave them there... alone...'

* * *

><p>And indeed they were alone. Not another single person was present on the front lawn of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. The three of them stood there, waiting patiently, not even lifting an arm. The school lag blew against the wind behind them, light shadows cast against the pole, the girls and the school's sign. Other than a bicycle bell several blocks away, nothing was to be heard in the area. Not a sound.<p>

By the mid afternoon, the shadows had increased their length, the sky not a duller grey. The girls remained where they were, however.

When the evening came, the shadows had doubled in length, the sky a dark murky grey behind them. Still the girls did not budge.

Night finally reared its creepy and mysterious head, the shadows barely distinguishable from the navy darkness of the sky. The three girls were still exactly the same, except that their expressions were now sad looking. Blossom had her hands in front of her, Bubbles' by her sides, and Buttercup's folded. Every second of silence spoke louder than a train horn, and they continued to keep an eye on the deserted road in front of them.

'He's not coming,' said Buttercup finally, Blossom blinking. It seemed as though she had been waiting all day to say that, ever since school had ended at noon. 'He hates us, he totally hates us!' Bubbles let out a few wails, Blossom starting.

'No,' said Blossom, trying to console Bubbles and reason with Buttercup at the same time, the former still wailing. 'He probably just got held up or... maybe the car broke, or... maybe he just forgot, or... maybe he hates us.' She and Bubbles looked down upon realizing that he wasn't coming. Having only been created three days ago, they truly had no idea how the world could be, that you could not always count on someone to solve your problems for you. That it was a cold world out there.

'Come on,' said Blossom finally, sighing. 'Let's try and find our way home.' At the same time, Bubbles and Buttercup both floated up into the air. Blossom, however, did not do the same, instead hanging her head.

'We're not supposed to use our powers,' she said quietly and slowly, yet meaningfully. Bubbles and Buttercup both floated back down to the level of the ground, their own heads hung in a similar fashion.

'Come on, girls.' Blossom held out her two hands to Bubbles and Buttercup. They took one each. The three of them walked down the street, the path as slow as a tortoise, their heads still hung. The houses they passed remained silent, as did the dark navy landscape that was the city. They had no idea where they were going at all, yet they kept walking, hoping that they could still could on their home to provide comfort, not knowing it was deserted. However, that was the least of their problems. Although they'd had a hint with their classmates, that had yet to discover exactly what the city thought of them.

The darkness of the night overwhelmed the area as they left Pokey Oaks behind, trying to find their way home.

* * *

><p>'Because...' An Anchorman was presenting the front headlines for CTN News, the time currently 8:01pm. He had his hands folded in front of him, a stern look on his face. 'Three super-powered little girls...'<p>

'Should the manufacturing of super-powered children be illegal?' the question had being proposed by the I.P. Host on a talk show called Incorrect Politics. Surrounding him in several chairs were people from a variety of walks of life.

'A great travesty has befallen our beloved city,' said the Mayor shortly, at his own office's desk with a stern look of his own plastered on his cheeks.

'I was reaching down between my legs to ease the seat back,' said the tall, thin guy from before, gesturing with his words beside his shorter, fatter friend. A local Anchor of 5KTTVL was interviewing them on the street, right next to where their black van had crashed into a store. More people had picket signs against the girls in the background. 'When this atomic bug buzzed in, with no fair warning!

'The devastation,' continued CTN News's Anchorman gravely, 'devastating.'

'Well of course it should be illegal,' said an old lady with a gray beehive hairdo back on the talk show.

'Used to be a time,' said Mayor, finger and arm outstretched for effect, 'when you could buy an honest pickle!'

'And then they were causing an eruption and lighting up the skies,' said the blond-haired young adult, speaking into the Local Anchor's microphone.

'Estimated dollars in damages,' said the Anchorman, pressing on, 'a whopping twenty-five million.'

'I'm offended just looking at them!' commented an 80's punk rocker on the talk show, wearing a black jacket and sporting a green spiked Mohawk.

The Mayor was holding up two pictures of chalk outlines of pickles and the pickle cart, as though they were victims of murder. 'The kind,' he said, 'that you can only find, at a pickle kart!'

'Now,' said the blond guy, pointing to his friend that was sobbing into his hands, 'Jamie's crying.'  
>'Well,' said the Local Anchor, speaking back into his microphone on the Townsville streets, 'it seems that –'<p>

The Anchorman continued on, his words conveniently fitting into the previous person's sentence. 'The hatred is running rampant for –'

'Those mutant bug-eyed –' said a festively-dressed Jamaican woman resembling well known psychic Ms. Cleo, on the talk show.

'Pickle-cob killing –' ranted the Mayor, right up against the camera lens now.

'Freaks,' finished the Local Anchor. The two music-obsessed guys were hugging each other beside him, the crowd ranting behind them. 'Back to you, Linda.'  
>'They are little freaks, aren't they?' said a vapid blonde female reporter to a square-jawed white-haired reporter sitting beside her. 'With more on this subject as –'<p>

All of these scenes were visible on numerous televisions for sale displayed in the front window of an electronics store. Standing right in front of them were the three girls, watching as the rabble coming from all of them was heard at the same time.

The faces of the girls were full of utter remorse and sadness. They all had open mouths gasping silently, with their arms hanging beside them as they stared at the newscasts and interviews. They didn't say a word as they took it all in, only now realizing just what the town thought about them. From Bubbles to Blossom and Buttercup, all they could take in was that all these people hated them to no end, when they just meant to have fun. They didn't think Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were good little girls. They called them freaks instead.

The girls walked away slowly, the chatter from the television still playing behind them. Their shadows followed them as they left the area around the hardware store. They just didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden, all the televisions cut to a Newsflash logo, a beeping theme tune playing behind it. 'We interrupt this program for an important newsflash,' said a female voiceover. The Newsflash logos faded to a picture of the Professor against a police photo background, with a convict number displayed in front of him. His hair was ruffled and untidy, and he seemed worried. 'Arrested today in connection with the "Tag" incident was the mad scientist responsible for creating the destructive girls, Professor Utonium.' The picture then cut to the Professor at the back of a grimy and dirty jail cell as the bars slammed shut. He jogged up to them, mere inches from the camera. 'Upon incarceration, the "Professor" that this statement to make.'

'Please, just let me go,' Professor begged. His eyes were extremely baggy and his voice sounded very weak too. 'My girls, they need me.'

'_They don't know I'm in jail.'_

The girls solemnly paced down the street where Blossom had skidded on the side of a glass building, her trail still visible both there and onto the ground.

'_What if they tried to go home themselves?'_

Still not using their powers one bit, the girls walked up and down the twisted up tarmac created by Bubbles' impact from yesterday. Buttercup was ahead of Blossom and Bubbles a few feet, but they were all walking without any real will.

'_They can't find their way if they don't fly.'_

The girls walked alongside the zigzagging streak ahead of a large pothole, their reflections easily reflected in the damaged glass buildings on either side.

'_Please, they're only little girls.'_ Buttercup walked by something in which her anxious grin was reflected back. _'Who are probably cold.'_ Blossom was behind her, her mouth tucked in apprehensively _'Scared.'_ At the back was Bubbles, her tongue showing through her open mouth. They had just passed the huge glass ball, which still rested in the street's middle, it's path leading from behind it. The girls kept on walking, looking as dejected as they had yet.

'_And maybe even... lost.'_

And indeed they were. In a situation where they didn't know what to do, only being half a week old, they were lost just as much in their minds as they were in the dark parts of the town. The town hated them to no reason now, and for a good reason, at least from their point of view. Not for the Professor, though, or the girls.

But perhaps not... for a certain primate.

* * *

><p><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time: 19:22-26:47 (NTSC); 18:35-25:43 (PAL)<strong>

**I'm really on a roll with this now! I love the movie from here on in, every part of it. It only gets more enjoyable from here on in. So don't go away! Extra parts will debut in the following chapters as well.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Believe In Yourself

CHAPTER IV: BELIEVE IN YOURSELF

Buttercup finally walked into the parking lot of a shopping mall, her head down. They had been wandering here and there, to and fro, not even getting one bit closer to home. And the sky looked greyer then ever.

'Well, its official,' Buttercup said loudly, throwing her hands to the sky, 'I have no idea where we are.' Grouching, she folded her arms again, stopping not one inch further.

'Well I can't say it's being the best day,' mumbled Blossom in a raspy and energy-lacking voice, coming up beside Buttercup.

'But,' added Bubbles sorrowfully, as she stopped on Blossom's other side, 'it probably couldn't get much worse.' Blossom looked back down at the ground. They were all standing there quietly –

A flash of lightning occurred suddenly, signalling a thunderstorm. Just as the thunder resonated, rain came pouring down hard. All three girls' hair drooped under their heads, as well as Blossom's bow. Buttercup moaned loudly in frustration, while Bubbles sobbed without tears. Blossom glanced between the two quickly, searching for a solution.

'Hey, it's okay,' she said, trying to counsel them. She managed to succeed in stopping their yells, at any rate. Blossom gestured towards the deserted mall in front of them. 'Um... maybe there's a box we can get in around back. Come on!' She set off for the mall's corner, Buttercup and Bubbles trailing behind as the rain continued to come down. Lightning struck somewhere far away, the thunder following soon after as the girls paced around the side of Malph's, looking left and right. Blossom finally reached the back of the mall, around the side of an abandoned lorry. She pointed ahead of her, exclaiming.

'See? There's a whole bunch of boxes!' Blossom didn't wait for a response, taking off for the pile of boxes against the property's back railing. Buttercup and Bubbles trailed after her, coming around the lorry curiously. Blossom was getting closer to the boxes –

The green-skinned Hispanic midget burst out of the boxes with no warning, yelling. Blossom tripped backwards from Li'l Arturo at this, flinching. Suddenly, the dumpster behind Buttercup and Bubbles opened, the also green-skinned snake-like teenager hissing out. Bubbles and Buttercup whipped their heads around in shock. And on Blossom's other side, the rest of the boxes exploded upwards, exposing the round green-skinned colossus. Blossom drew back from Big Billy, yelling in fear with her sisters.

Suddenly light started to open on them. The back of the lorry was suddenly opened by a tall figure. He leapt down onto the ground in front of the girls, standing up. He was also green-skinned, with sunglasses. The rain dripped his black hair either side of his face. Snake and Big Billy joined either side of him, just as lightning struck again, making the girls cower even more.

'Aw, what's the matter?' questioned Ace, leering down on them with mock care. None of the girls had the courage to even make a sound to these words. 'Did somebody get washed?' He laughed malicious chuckle after malicious chuckle almost evilly. Big Billy chuckled too, and Snake hissed without even moving. The girls, almost paralysed by this, looked to their side. Arturo laughed like the Mexican he was too, the rain dripping off his hair that was swept over one eye. The girls then looked off to the one side that wasn't blocked, although rain was still coming down –

When the grotesque hunchback landed down, blowing a raspberry continuously as he shook his ugly head. The girls yelled in even greater fear as Grubber placed a repulsive step forward, long toenails sticking out. He lumbered his way towards them. The girls were too petrified to move at all. He got within a foot, ready to attack –

When a BANG sound resonated as Grubber stopped dead, before he keeled over onto the ground, out cold. How this had happened was answered instantly. A trashcan lid flew through the air, knocking off a brick wall before hurtling down towards Snake. A flash of white light and he was down too, just as the lid rebounded off of a wires container, up towards Big Billy's head. He didn't have time to dodge before it clubbed him unconscious too. The can lid hit the brick wall again before spiraling down towards Ace. His shocked look didn't vanish until he too was on the ground. Finally, it ricocheted off the lorry Ace had leapt out of straight towards Arturo. The lid sailed over his head and bounced off the wall through him, clubbing him down with another white flash.

Now it was heading towards the girls. They shrunk back, but it thankfully bounced off the ground near them. They looked up thankfully as it soared overhead. The lid's acceleration was promptly stopped when a green hand reached out of a trench coat and grabbed it.

A figure on top of a nearby, low-raised roof lowered the lid back down. Rain lashed down as the girls took him in. Apart from the trench coat, he had a paper bag over his head and a torn scarf billowing around his neck. Goblin-like ears protruded from either side of his shadowed face. And then, lightning struck, briefly illuminating his curved eyes and what parts of his face weren't hidden by the bag of scarf. It was a very deep, multilayered face, in more ways than one, as would soon be revealed.

The girls stood there stunned, surrounded by the unconscious Gangreen Gang members. After a few tense moments of after-anticipation, they opened their mouths. 'Wow, thanks –'

The figure leapt off of the low roof, away from the girls. 'Hey, wait!' cried Blossom as he ran away from them, around a nearby corner. 'Come back!' His shadow had only just vanished when the girls ran after him, their feet splashing in the rain all around them. The mysterious figure swept down the alley, mild panic on his partly concealed face, until he vanished from view into the shadows of a sideways box, surrounded by many others.

The girls slowly trudged their way down the wet path leading to the figure's box, looking around for him. Their hair dripped by their side, the rain pit-patting everywhere. Blossom looked up, down, left and right, while Buttercup and Bubbles looked everywhere too. Blossom finally slowed down and looked into the shadows of the box, swinging her arms as she approached closer, squinting into the darkness of the box.

'Hey guys, over here!' she called to Buttercup and Bubbles. All three of them jogged a little closer to the box. 'Hi, what's your name? I'm Blossom.' She patted her chest lightly.

'Buttercup,' added Buttercup, nodding her head in conformation, folding her arms in her own distinctive way.

'And I'm...' said Bubbles with mild tension, throwing her arms wide. 'Bubbles!'

'Go away, please,' moaned the figure from the depths of the large box. He was crouched back so far that nothing of him could be seen. The girls looked confused, holding their heads very still. 'Do not look at me.'

'But we just wanted to thank you for saving us from those green gangsters back there,' said Blossom in a would-be happy tone, trying to smile. Whoever the figure in the box was, they saw no reason to be afraid of him.

'Yeah,' added in Buttercup, 'that was amazing with the trash can lid.' She gestured around, mimicking its actions in taking out the Gangreen Gang. 'It was all swish, bang, crash, bam, boom!'

'Yeah, you rock!' supplied Bubbles, gesturing her arms as Buttercup folded her own upper limbs.

'No, please,' said the figure from the box's back. The rain continued to fall, the girls leaning in to his every word. 'I dare not listen.' As he spoke his deep, Japanese-sounding voice (never minding that the girls had no idea what a Japanese accent sounded like), a pair of wide, pink eyes suddenly opened, fully visible to the girls. His black pupils showed heavy trauma from within, whatever it was. 'For I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long!' His pupils widened, then closed, finally opening again, now looking down at where his feet might be. 'Alas, my little ones, I do not rock.' His pupils retreated to the centre of his eyes, as they curved, showing anger, at himself no less. 'For I, Jojo, am...' He hesitated briefly, mentally searching for the right word.

'A monster.' Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, illuminating his face. With his scarf lower now, the girls were able to briefly see a mouth surrounded by black body hair, and the deepest of angry sorrows before darkness shielded him from the girls' field of vision once again.

'You're not a monster,' said Blossom, dismissing the notion without hesitation. 'Monsters are evil.' Whatever the reason, they felt angrier at almost anybody else right then, even Professor, as he had failed to collect them. While this one, who named himself Jojo... he was different to them.

'Yeah,' agreed Buttercup, 'and anybody who'd save us like you did is so not evil.' She folded her arms yet again, having looked to the sky as she had spoken.

You're no monster, mister,' said Bubbles calmly, her own hands behind her back. 'You're just really dirty.'

'Please,' moaned Jojo's voice from the box. Rain dripped off of the flap that stuck out, falling down in front of the girls as they listened patiently. His voice, previously full of moderate angst, was now in full angst-mode, although it was personal, true angst then drew the girls in completely. 'You're just trying to make me feel better. But my pain is not for you to understand.'

The girls stared back, tiny puddles of water congregating at their feet. 'Besides, how could you?' continued Jojo without hesitation, no visible part of his body required to convey the necessary emotion; his voice was doing the job just fine. 'For you are pure, and innocent, and most certainly loved.' The girls exchanged side glances, silently thinking about what Jojo had just said. They looked back as he continued. 'How could you what it is to be cast out into a world that only offers misery?' A short silence resonated, the girls blinking a few times in somewhat slow succession, though not nearly as slow as the current crawling speed of Jojo's voice. Deep down, they knew exactly what it was like to be tormented by others, left all alone in the cold, dark world. They could relate completely. 'How could you know what it's like for people to fear and despise you for the very things that make you special?' The girls looked down, staring into their distorted reflections on the watery ground at their feet. Minus the continuous drops of rain, they could see exactly how they felt in their own faces.

'Because you don't fit in,' said Jojo, sounding a little pissed off now. The rain was still falling around his box. 'Because you are... a FREAK!' Jojo stepped out of his box, whipping the paper bag off of his head. Lightning flashed again, just as a bright, gross, repulsive pink brain stretching out of his skull came into view. He was a mutated chimpanzee, with the ability to speak, his skin green and his fur pitch black. He stood very still, watching the girls for reaction.

They stared back at him sadly. They hadn't ran or even flinched when he had revealed himself. They had just stood there, with sad looks on their faces, not intimidated.

'Because,' said Blossom. The three girls rose into the air, small whoosh sounds accompanying their take off. Jojo recoiled in surprise, watching with slight shock as they rose further away from his head. Droplets of water fell past the girls as they rose higher and farther. 'We're freaks too.'

'What amazing powers!' Jojo jerked his thumb upwards in approval, finding their abilities quite impressive. His pink brain wobbled as rain hit it, drop after drop.

'No, they're terrible!' cried back Blossom, anger spread on her face.

'I bet everyone hates them,' said Jojo quietly, lowering his hand back down.

'Yeah!' said Buttercup sourly, crossing her eyes in confirmation.

'And they hate you too,' said Jojo in realization, pointing up at the girls.

'Yes,' sniffled Bubbles with great effort, rather upset. Jojo turned back away from the girls, tears welling up in his eyes. It was the saddest look seen on his face before... or since, for a very long time.

'I am in the same boat,' he said in a slow moan. Just as the tears fell from his eyes, rain hitting him all over at the same time, he pointed up to his protruding brain, almost touching it with his sharp simian fingers. 'This brain is full of brilliant ideas.' He sniffled slightly, and not just due to the coldness of the night either. 'But will anybody listen? No.' He slumped forwards a bit, his voice's hope level dropping even lower. The girls were still nearby, paying close attention. They drifted a little closer, although he was unaware of this, his back still to them. 'Nothing in this grey matters...' He started to trudge his way back towards his box, slopping his feet through the congregated water on the paved ground. 'So what's the point?' He trotted over the box flap and back into the crowded depths, free from the rain, but not from his many problems. He was only in there two seconds, however, before the girls floated back down in front of it, stopping on the bottom flap. Their hair moved with them as they touched ground level again. They had returned back down.

'Oh Jojo,' said Bubbles sweetly, 'don't be sad.' She and Buttercup leaned around his right side, while Blossom poked around his left. He faced away from them, his outline visible. 'Our dad says that sometimes people get angry when they don't understand something special or unique.' Jojo opened his eyes, having heard Bubbles.

'And if you just give people time,' added in Blossom, going along the same lines as Bubbles, 'they'll start to understand your specialness.'

'Yeah,' agreed Buttercup, raising an arm for effect. 'You just gotta believe in yourself.' At these words, just as the rain outside finally ceased falling, Jojo's eyes blinked. But when they opened again, they were accompanied by a grin. Coupled with his eyes, it looked almost... sinister.

Without warning, he leaned back out of his box, startling the girls. 'You mean,' he began, speaking much faster now than before, 'if I take my time to construct my most ingenious plan, the Help-The-Town-And-Make-It-A-Better-Place machine, then people will come to understand my specialness?'

He waited there, hesitating, his fingers clenched against each other. The girls remained rather nonplussed, Blossom and Bubbles subtly glancing at Buttercup. 'Uhhhh...' hesitated Buttercup slowly, befuddled.

'Okay!' exclaimed Jojo, stretching his arms and eyes wide. 'I'll do it!' He narrowed his eyes to slits once again, looking determined. 'But I'll need your help.'

* * *

><p>'WHAT?' Exclaimed all three girls. They were with Jojo on the rocky rim of a short volcano in the dead centre of Townsville Central Park.<p>

'Jump in,' said Jojo, gesturing towards the crater which was full of lava only a foot or two short of the brim. He had a tough-looking cylindrical device under his arm, and his brain was once again concealed by the paper bag. 'Take this device I've built into the volcano. We need to harness the energy of the Earth's core for power.' The girls looked from the lava to Jojo's punched fist.

'What are you talking about?' asked Blossom.

'The plan,' said Jojo. The buildings way below were small specks.

'What plan?' questioned Buttercup.

'Our plan,' said Jojo again, confident as ever.

'To do what?' piped up Bubbles

'To make the town better, of course,' said Jojo with high swagger.

'What?' asked the girls again, just as a bubble on the lava popped with a belch.

'You know,' said Jojo, laying out a blueprint in front of the girls. It showed a metal dome with multiple thin leg supports, codenamed PPG-801. The girls looked at it in confusion. 'Using my idea and your powers, we will build the Help-The-Town-And-Make-It-A-Better-Place-Machine.' The girls looked back up at him as he gestured to the blueprint. 'That way everyone will see that our special abilities our good, then everyone will love us. Remember? It was your idea!' He pointed to them in statement. Buttercup, at the front blinked in confusion. The lava continued to churn.

'Uh,' stammered Blossom, trying to remember what they had said, 'oh, yeah. But... use our powers?' she asked in earnest, throwing out her arms.

'Yes!' said Jojo with encouragement.

'No way,' said Buttercup, dismissing the notion without any hesitation.

'Come on,' croaked Jojo, very eager. His torn scarf blew behind him.

'Nuh uh,' said Bubbles sadly, all of them looking set against Jojo's request. She looked down, speaking in a slow, but clear voice. They didn't want to risk destroying the city again. 'We're never using our powers again.'

'Oh girls, said Jojo with slow sympathy. Leaving his cylindrical device on the rocky terrain behind him, he crawled forward towards them over his plan, tilting his head as he spoke. His trench coat trailed on the ground. 'Don't be sad.' He dropped the sympathetic voice, switching back to encouraging Jojo. 'Your powers are great!' They looked up from the lava towards him. He grinned down with crossed eyes at them. Jojo only wanted what was best for the town, he said. 'You just gotta believe in yourself.'

A U-shaped grin steadily crawled its way up Jojo's face, although no teeth were shown while he did this. He displayed this to the girls with the upmost confidence. The girls, still with hesitation, looked at Jojo, then back down at the lava filling the volcano crater. Their distorted reflections looked back on them, thereafter broken by another lava bubble. Slowly, they looked up towards the centre of the crater. The lava churned slowly, the various shades of said lava moving around each other like chunky jelly.

Without warning, three blurs of pink, blue and green respectively, shot into the middle of the lava crater, splashing it about. Jojo grinned down as the ripples vanished away. Heavy determination was present even in his black pupils.

The girls moved down through the lava, spiraling around red-hot rocks as they did so. Something about Jojo's words had propelled them to risk the usage of their powers to make this machine for the town. They had crossed eyes as they shot down through the stuff, approaching a point past all the rocks that resembled a hotter sphere. It wasn't the mantle, although to the girls it felt like it as they got into it.

Briefly blinded as they went inside, they held their breaths as they let go of the device. It steadied itself, its top lid gradually unwinding as it rotated into position. The device was completely resilient to the lava's red-hot temperature, as were the girls.

Attached to a long wire, the lid shot back up out of the large sphere, the girls moving with it. Their breath started to reach breaking point as they moved through the rocks with the lid, which was moving itself. They could see the approaching surface of the lava –

The girls burst out of the crater, splashing lava everywhere as they did so, the device's lid stopping level with the brim of the crater. 'Yes, yes, yes!' said Jojo in triumph, jumping up and down with excited fists, some of the lava almost hitting him as he did so.

'We did good?' asked Blossom, the lava dripping off of their skin, neither them nor their clothes affected even remotely.

'You did very good,' said Jojo with a drawl, his fists clenched together as the girls fell down to hover in front of him. His pupils drew to the side of his head, something else not said. 'Very good indeed...'

'Now what do we do?' said Buttercup enthusiastically, like a starved shark.

Jojo returned to the blueprint, pointing at the sides of the dome-like structure. The girls watched over his shoulders. 'First we construct the superstructure,' he said, moving his hand across the sketched dome.

* * *

><p>The girls' signature light trails twisted and twirled around giant chucks of ice sticking out of a vast tundra. Against a dark night sky, they landed down in front of a flat stretch of icy ground. They shut their eyes tightly, sending out eyebeams at the ice, bringing up clouds of icy fog that clouded their vision.<br>Once the fog had faded, they approached the edge of the hole they had made, their hair blowing in the tough wind. Buttercup slid down beneath the large asteroid that was contained in the hole they had just created. Straining only a small bit with the weight, she started to lift it into the sky, grinning. Blossom and Bubbles almost laughed too.

Back at the volcano, Jojo, speaking excitedly, gestured the three girls into lifting the asteroid closer to the cylindrical device's lid, which had now sprouted three tight metal rods that anchored themselves to the crater's walls. Buttercup and Blossom shot four eyebeams together, melting the asteroid gradually as Bubbles held it steady. The molten rock flowed down into moulding cases that Jojo had ready, his mouth giving instructions that the girls were able to follow perfectly. They were proceeding rapidly, faster than one would have thought, even with the girls' powers.  
>Buttercup flexed one of the many iron bars into place, while Bubbles sealed it down with her eyebeams. Over on the structure's other side, Blossom did both, attaching its end to another and sealing it in. Even from afar, one could see the structure quickly taking shape, the bars showing the shape of a dome already, even though the top was missing.<p>

The girls' streaks shot through the deepest depths of the ocean, weaving around underwater rock formations, a crashed sunken ship and other sunken treasures, until they finally reached a giant submarine on the ocean floor. They slowed up and stopped as they reached its tail end. Light was shining from a large crack on its middle starboard side.  
>The girls, as one, lifted the submarine up by its tail fin. As the underwater vehicle rose from the rocky floor, the lights inside flickered and vanished, just as a large school of angler fish, with their lit-up angled glowing bulbs, swam away in a hurry.<p>

Jojo told the girls to lower the submarine through the structure's hole. His claws were clenched together, the ocean-adapted wreak drawing closer to him. While Buttercup and Bubbles held the opposite ends steady above Jojo, Bubbles grabbed a lone construction bar. Swinging it fast, she struck the submarine middle, cracking it fully in two like a piñata, sending all manner of technological wires and components to the structure floor.  
>As Blossom and Buttercup swept up all the components rapidly, Jojo grabbed two of them linking them together. He connected the two wires together in the structure's middle station, lighting up all the wired lights around the place in a luminous green color. The girls gasped in even bigger excitement soundlessly. From afar at the same place, the structure glowed green even more. It was nearing completion without question.<p>

The girls shot out through a vast, cold desert at night, stopping over a bay of large sand. They whirled themselves around the sand dune rapidly, gathering it up in their tornado, the moon glowing close to their point on the Earth's surface.

Jojo gestured towards the pile of sand the girls had accumulated, as they sizzled it up to a hot temperature with six eyebeams all together. Once hot enough, they used thin glass tubes to blow the melted sand into glass spheres, floating near the side of the completed dome structure.

'Look,' said Jojo with awestruck admiration as he used a wrench to tighten a bolt on a gigantic glass sphere atop the structure's middle station, 'can't you see out plan is working?' Blossom fitted one of the glass spheres onto the end of a glass rod sticking out of the large glass sphere, while Buttercup used her eyebeams to meld another glass rod into place, a wire leading inside the large one. 'Our work is proceeding as planned!' Bubbles carried two glass spheres around to the other side, ready to fit them in. 'At last, our lives will be better! As last, we will be accepted!' Jojo directed the girls into placing down multiple glass cylinders with dome tops onto holding cups around the perimeter of the structure. He then looked at his blueprint with admiration, lowering it down to see the finished work of their plan.

'At last,' said Jojo triumphantly, 'our greatest work is comple –' Jojo abruptly stopped mid-sentence. The structure matched his blueprint down to the note, with windows around the perimeter and an even bigger glass sphere encasing the small ones extending from the inner one. Wires from it led to the entire glass cylinder around the edge in a circle. The control station below had all the necessary buttons and levers too.

'Oops,' stuttered Jojo slowly.

'What's wrong?' said Blossom, the three girls floating above him curiously.

'Well,' said Jojo in a sweet voice, looking up at them with a somewhat sly grin, 'there is one last teeny tiny, itsy bitty thing we still need.' The girls stared back at him, confusion ridden on their faces as to what else was required for the plan.

In the lab of the Utonium Chateau, a container of Chemical X rested on the white desk surface. It wasn't alone for long, though, as the three girls floated up in front of it quickly. Their bright trails zoomed out the front door, through the bright morning day. They reached Jojo's observatory within second, which stood alone and complete now atop the volcano.

Inside, they floated up in front of Jojo, Blossom holding the container of Chemical X. Jojo only grinned even more, quietly pointing to the top of the structure. Without hesitation, the girls floated up there, past the giant glass spheres and the wire-encased walls. Finally reaching the top, Blossom slowly placed the chemical-containing flask upside down in a small hole for the vat, the flask's tube leading directly into the machine, although the chemical stayed where it was.

'Yes, yes, yes!' cheered Jojo in triumph, leaping up and down on the spot, his rags shaking as he did so.

'We did good?' asked Blossom again, the three of them whipping around from the top of the machine.

'You did very good,' said Jojo with a snigger, in exactly the same manner as before, the girls floating down in front of him. The blue sky shone across the city's buildings through the oval windows around the structure's exterior. His eyes slanted sideways again, 'Very good indeed...'

'Now what do we do?' asked Buttercup again, this time even more enthusiastic, if that was possible.

'Well,' said Jojo slowly, folding his arms behind his back, and briefly closing his eyes, 'because you've done so good, I've got... A special surprise!' The girls gasped without any noise yet again as he pointed at them.

A surprise atop helping the town and making it a better place... Despite starting off bad, their lives couldn't get any better or worse now!

* * *

><p><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time: 26:47-34:54 (NTSC); 25:43-33:30 (PAL)<strong>

**This has to be my favorite chapter in the whole movie. It's just... phenomenal, there's no other word for it. It's cinematic, it's touching, it's deep, it'd dark, it's engaging - and it even makes us care for Mojo as he is in this chapter! It's just such an awesome movie, and I've loved tying Movie 2 to it - and Movie 3 in the future as well!**


	5. Chapter 5: Oppose That Thumb

CHAPTER V: OPPOSE THAT THUMB

'Yay!' yelled all three girls in happiness. They jogged up to and through the open gate entrance to Townsville Zoo. Buttercup's black flipped hair wiggled about as she followed her sisters into the place. Trailing behind them was Jojo, dressed the same as ever, only this time he had a black camera held behind his back. His ragged scarf blew behind him as he entered the zoo.

'Ooh,' said the girls, as they peered into the Elephant Pen, the elephant blowing their signature trunk noises. By this point, Jojo had caught up with the girls, though he paid no attention to the elephants.

'Aah,' said the girls, this time watching one seal leap out of the water and another balancing a inflatable beach ball on it's small nose. Jojo passed the girls and continued on, his attention again diverted.

'Ooh,' the girls said yet again, their point of attention this time being a small pride of lions, lying around in their own pen. Jojo had, by now, outpaced the girls by a fair few feet.

The girls flew through the air, searching for another animal pen. They squealed happily when then saw a sign with a zebra on it, pointing due west. They shot forwards in the direction –

Only for Jojo to walk back away from it, a somewhat sincere smile plastered on his face. With Bubbles and Blossom under his right arm and Buttercup under his left, he set off for a section of the zoo titled Primate Plaza, the girls looking a bit puzzled at Jojo's actions.

In one of the large caged pens in Primate Plaza, many small chimpanzees hung from a tree branch by their tail, arm and tail respectively. Many people were milling around in the area, some with more interest then others. Jojo and the girls were right in front of the large pen.

While the girls gazed at the chimpanzees with happiness, Jojo had a more mixed expression on his face. The girls turned to look at him suddenly. He continued to have slightly squinted eyes looking at his fellow simians, his mouth in a slight frown, until he realized the girls were watching him. Turning slightly, he smiled, holding up the camera he had brought with him.

Jojo stepped backwards foot by foot, the smiling girls standing right in front of the chimpanzees, who were now shaking up and down in the camera's frame. Having retreated to a distance long enough for a wide shot, he readied the camera. But he then lowered it, and wordlessly gestured the girls to the side. Still smiling at him, they complied, moving into what they thought was the centre of the frame, but what was actually the edge. Jojo gave a thumbs-up anyways, reading the camera. He pressed the button –

A flash of white light emanated rapidly. When it had fazed, the chimpanzee in the frame's centre was clutching his butt, having squealed, as he fell below their line of vision.

Immediately after this, the girls jumped in the camera's trajectory, adopting silly poses. The camera shifted to face an olive baboon yelling at a second baboon. One flash of white light from the camera, and the baboon stopped yelling, leaping away, his fellow looking after him. Jojo then turned away from the girls again, zoning in on a proboscis monkey perched in a tree branch, with several humans watching. One picture, and he tumbled out of the branch with a grunt.

In a hot spring, one Japanese macaque, a white-haired monkey, was grooming his partner, picking off and eating fleas. But once Jojo took a picture, the groomer macaque towered over his fellow, leering and yelling as his equal lowered himself into the water.

A podgy orangutan ate an apple in silence in a tree. Until the snapping of Jojo's camera made him snap his eyes open, spitting out his most recent bite. Afterwards, a gibbon was photographed next, the picture interrupting his slow tree swinging in favor of a butt clutching, falling to the ground.

This process continued on and on, every single monkey, primate and simian in the zoo being subjected to a flash of white light from Jojo's camera. They all squealed, flinched, recoiled or otherwise reacted, showing obvious discomfort for some reason. Wherever they were or whatever they were, as long as they were primates, it happened to them. And Jojo did this with every last one, right up to a small red tarsier settled against a tree's side. He then joined the girls.

'Worthless,' read Buttercup, reading a caption of a monkey that also read 4.5 Million B.C.

'Lame,' read Blossom, the next monkey from 3.5 Million B.C.

'Stupid,' remarked Bubbles, the following simian from 2.5 Million B.C., having a rock in hand.

'Okay,' sighed Buttercup, looking at the monkey from 2.1 Million B.C., with a moulded rock in hand.

'Better' smiled Blossom, staring at the 750,000 B.C. monkey, with a spear in hand.

'Almost,' piped up Bubbles, the 250,000 B.C. Neanderthal resembling a hairy human.

The last picture, from Today, was of a happy-looking work-man. 'Awesome!' finished the girls together. They giggled as one, oblivious of Jojo beside them. He glared at the display board in discomfort, his arms folded and his eyes crossed.

Rolling his eyes at their enjoyment, he looked sideways – and suddenly widened his eyes. Perched atop a large rock in an air-open pen was a massive mountain gorilla. Gazing off in no particular direction, he didn't notice Jojo smile in the same sinister way as before. Raising the camera to eye level, Jojo placed his finger on the button and pressed –

Concealed by the flash of white light, something flew from the camera at rapid speed, hitting the gorilla's fur dead on. He blinked in slow surprise, lowering his eyes to his fur, and scratching it in vague curiosity. Yet mere inches from his finger lay a blinking red device, imbedded in his fur, obviously a result of Jojo's camera. Whatever it was, it too looked sinister. And only one monkey even knew about them at all.

Jojo lowered his camera back down, his sinister smile still on his face. His purple scarf blew behind him as he started to pace back towards the Primate Plaza exit. 'Come girls,' he said sinisterly, 'our work is fin –' He stopped speaking, yet still walked, as the girls turned away from a meerkat pen. 'Oh, I mean… time to go.'

'Aww,' moaned the girls as the same time, looking after Jojo. 'But Jojo!' they said as they followed him through the Primate Plaza gate, out into the zoo hub.

'We haven't seen the gazelles!' said Blossom in desperation, running past a discarded baby rattle on the ground.

'Or the crocodiles!' added Buttercup, running after Blossom and Jojo.

'Or the unicorns!' added Bubbles, only a bit behind her siblings, approaching the baby rattle. 'Just one unicorn –' Letting out a grunt, Bubbles tripped over the rattle. Picking it up and looking around, she saw a woman walking away in the other direction, dragging a disgruntled boy and with a wailing baby on her shoulder.

'Excuse me. Ma'am,' said Bubbles sweetly, jogging up to the woman. Reaching them, she held out the rattle, the boy glaring from behind his mother's leg. 'I think you dropped this.' The woman glared at Bubbles, her baby still yelling.

She suddenly swiped it from Bubbles, walking away as Bubbles stared in shock. As she dragged the boy along the ground, she was heard to scoff. 'I thought the zoo kept all the animals in cages.' The baby's cries faded away.

'Yeah, well, you're welcome, lady,' yelled Buttercup after the woman, gesturing as she spoke. As a 5-year-old girl, she wasn't capable of higher forms of talkback quite yet, but her tone said all.

'Don't listen, Bubbles,' said Blossom to her sister sympathetically, patting her back softly. Bubbles only gazed at the ground, her pigtails drooping.

'That's right, Bubbles, do not listen.' Blossom and Bubbles looked up and Buttercup turned, hearing Jojo speak as his shadow fell over them. 'All of you, deafen yourself to their heartless words.' He drew up to them, gesturing to his chest and rolling his eyes as he said the last bit. 'They do not know that it is their saviors they are speaking to.' He peered down at them as they looked back, Blossom and Bubbles curious and Buttercup still angry from half a minute previously. Jojo, however, looked quite happy. 'They are unaware that your actions will have helped change their would forever.' He gestured widely with that last part, the sun shining out from behind his paper bag-covered brain.

Slowly, the girls' mouths grew big, happy grins, resembling in many ways the grin which Jojo was displaying upon them. Smiling, he picked all three of them up in his arms, in a meaningful embrace as the girls perceived it. 'Because we have helped the town, and made it a better place,' he said to then peacefully, his scarf drifting silently behind him.

'You think they'll be surprised?' asked Blossom, positioned closest to Jojo's big pink eyes compared to her sisters.

'Oh, yeah,' said Jojo slowly, letting his eyes face elsewhere for a moment.

'Do you think they'll still be mad at us for playing Tag?' asked Buttercup in a fast voice instantly after, though she didn't look angry at all there.

'No,' said Jojo confidently, slight swagger in his voice, 'they'll have forgotten all about that.' About that, he seemed a little less sure then with his answer to Blossom's question.

'Will they love us?' asked Bubbles last, her cute voice and question making Jojo frown suddenly.

For about two seconds, Jojo stared to the girls' side, out into open space. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, other then that he was doing so quickly.

'Yes,' said Jojo, finally closing his eyes.

'Really?' said the girls all at once.

'Would I lie to you?' said Jojo sweetly, looking at the girls directly.

Jojo stood there with the girls in his arms, all of them smiling with closed eyes. All of them knew great things were going to happen tomorrow.

The only thing was… Jojo was doing so for a different reason.

* * *

><p>The sun shone dimly on the horizon at dusk later that day, it's limited glow only partly visible from the gigantic machine atop the volcano.<p>

Inside the observatory, Jojo was making some very fast adjustments with the various buttons and levers in the control station. His paper bag-covered brain wriggled with the various actions he performed. In front of him hovered the girls, watching with anticipation.

Bubbles had her hands clenched over her eyes, fearing that something was going to go wrong. Blossom had her hands over her mouth, watching silently, uttering not a sound. Buttercup shielded her ears, fearing that the machines were going to fail.

All three of them grew more nervous and anxious as they watched Jojo's routine checkup. They just felt that something was going to go horribly wrong –

Jojo suddenly stopped his work, just at the same moment that the lights beeped positive. The girls let out mute gasps.

Jojo stepped out from the control station, opening his arms one more time. The girls all smiled, soaring into his arms simultaneously. Illuminated by the machines' light, they looked as happy as they could. The bond they had established in but a few short days…

Bubbles subtly planted a slight kiss on his cheek, making Jojo open his eyes with realization. Letting go of the girls, he waved as they soared away from him towards the observatory's exit.

The girls soared away from the observatory just as the sun was setting. Inside, Jojo's happy smile remained, although his eyes suddenly curved, making it resemble more of a grin.

His finger touched a button on the panel. The glass cylinders around the permitter began filling with water. Near Jojo's feet, the trench overcoat and ragged shirt landed softly on the floor. As water filled upwards in the large cylinders, the scarf joined the pile of rags.

Last to go was the paper bag. One of Jojo's feet stomped on the lot as he passed it by.

The sun finally set fully, plunging the observatory into semi-darkness. All that could be made out was a pair of pink eyes accompanied by that familiar grin.

* * *

><p>That night, the dark sky shone darkly over the Townsville suburbs. The Utonium Chateau stood alone, only the main living room light on. All was quiet until the girls' signature light streaks shot through the air, straight through the front red door without damaging it. Inside, they floated around happily, all smiling ecstatically.<p>

'I'm so excited!' said Blossom with glee, whizzing through the air diagonally.

'Yeah, we'll show them!' said Buttercup with confidence, doing the same the other way.

'Hey,' said Bubbles, stopping in a certain spot, pondering something as she raised an arm, 'where's –'

The red door was kicked open by one of two cops, both of them having the Professor in their grasp. They then tossed the Professor into the air violently, slamming the door behind them. He hit the ground with a thud, his hair still askew.

'Professor!' cried out Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup together. They floated down to his level, Buttercup using her laser eyes on the handcuffs on his hands behind him.

'Oh girls, thank goodness you're okay,' Professor said as the handcuffs melted and his arms fell by his side. 'I'm so sorry… I'm a terrible, terrible parent!' The girls looked at each other and then back at him, not truly understanding.

'You must hate me for not picking you up from school,' he said slowly, moving his eyes sideways. 'But it's not my fault. It's this town – they've gone crazy!' He widened his eyes, then let them lower again. 'It's like they've never seen kids playing before.'

He looked up at the girls, sighing as he talked. 'I knew your powers would take some getting used to. But jail?' Blossom had her mouth wide open. 'Lawsuits?' Bubbles was the same, even though they didn't entirely know what that meant. 'Angry mobs?' Buttercup had her mouth stretched widest of all.

'What's next?' said Professor frantically, gesturing with a fragile hand.

* * *

><p>'Don't worry, Professor, things are gonna get better. We promise.'<p>

Although these words successfully penetrated the Professor's ears, they did not reach the ears of a certain primate.

The dome-like observatory stood atop the volcano, no one even noticing it, strangely. Even more strange was what was happening inside.

In the machine's center sat Jojo, finger raised above the controls. His hobo clothes ditched, he was currently wearing nothing, his skin illuminated red against the glowing technology. All around the observatory, all the large tanks were filled with water, illuminated green. The machine seemed just as sinister as Jojo.

Jojo's finger hit one of the buttons, making it flash red –

Also flashing red quickly was the device in the mountain gorilla's fur, back at the zoo. He stood asleep in the same position as before, unaware of it, before he suddenly vanished right out of the air.

The orangutan sat asleep on solid ground in his pen. A device blinked out of his fur too before he also blinked out of sight. Simultaneously, the Japanese macaque lay in his spring. Ripples crossed the water as he vanished too. The olive baboon lay peacefully against a tree trunk, until he also disappeared, with a sucking blink sound, and a frame's worth of red sparks. The proboscis monkey stood asleep in his tree perch, until the blinking device attached to him whisked him away.

From a few yards away, all of the small chimpanzees vanished, with the sound and flashes, from their pen, leaving it much emptier then before.

Two of the chimpanzees teleported directly into the two tanks in Jojo's centrical line of vision, to such precision that the suction cups attached to wires placed at the tank's tops stuck to their heads perfectly. In pairs, all of the monkeys teleported into the tanks around Jojo, until every last one had a primate in it.

Jojo sat very still at the front, a closed grin across his face. His finger near a rod switch, he basked in the light of the surrounding, sleeping monkeys before he flicked it up.

The effect was instantaneous. All the wired green lights around the structure's wall lit up instantly, accompanied by a draining sound. At the giant glass sphere's top, all but a bit of the Chemical X was absorbed from it's beaker, straight into the machine.

The smaller glass spheres inside spun around rapidly, the glass balls on rods pushing out to their full length. The Chemical X was divided into these balls briskly as they extended outwards. Jojo had one fist clenched at the controls, snapping a lever forward suddenly with his other hand.

The balls' rotation stopped instantly at this action. The Chemical X inside all of the balls sloshed around briefly until it settled, this sound echoing through all the glass spheres distantly.

Jojo's last action was to turn one dial 60 degrees, such that it activated the machine fully. With a flash of neon green light, the whole place was glowing dark green. Controlled electricity sparked and conducted around and inside the glass balls, making the air almost sizzle as Jojo watched the machine do it's job with his sinister smirk. Simultaneously, the chemical was absorbed into the middle of these balls, sparking with flashing volts until it vanished.

The chemical flowed down the tubes leading to the monkeys' cylindrical resting cases, seeping into them. The instant it flowed in, they all awoke, vibrating as the chemical seeped into their skin, electricity cackling all around them.

The whole place flashed with neon light over and over. The proboscis monkey's pupils were stretched wide as he trembled like his fellows. A hairy ape and a skinny mandril were doing the same, their mouths open in shock. The mountain gorilla was squashed in his case, his hands twitching with the electricity, as was the olive baboon. One of the gibbons was shaking really hard.

Suddenly, one monkey's clenched eyelids shot open. His pupils, open wide, diluted to a smaller size. Electricity sizzled around his trembling hands, as well as his comparatively calm feet. His whole body shook while the cups continued to keep his awake. One monkey's butt and tail were even alive with the experimental electricity.

The skin around one of the small chimpanzee's head suddenly stretched open, as something extended out of it. Slowly but surely, as Jojo's operation proceeded, the monkey's brain extended out of his skull. The pink thinking tissue towered above his small structure, raising to a level that was in the same ratio as Jojo's brain to his body. As this happened for all the simians in the locale, the place was suddenly shielded from view by one hissing flash of white light, that rendered one briefly blind –

The neon light continued, still flashing, as Jojo laughed one long, loud, shrill, victorious, triumphant, cold laugh. His laughing did not reach the ears of the monkeys, who sat quite prostate in their cases, no longer screeching. A line of five monkeys consisting of a gibbon, the podgy orangutan, a bonobo, the mountain gorilla and the baboon rested still in the liquid in their tanks, all of the Chemical X absorbed into their body systems now. The technology that the girls had helped Mojo build kept their newly extended brains in check, in more ways then one, it might be worth adding.

While Jojo's laugh kept piercing the air, the flashing light from inside the observatory flashed through the large oval windows lines around it's perimeter. From outside, they flashed continuously, visible as long as the observatory was visible. It stood still atop the park volcano, not moving as it continued to flash green through the windows, Jojo's laugh piercing the air. Only when one reached the outskirts was the view to the observatory blocked by other buildings in the night, although Jojo's laugh almost seemed to be audible even this far. But no one was awake to hear it, though it forewarned big things tomorrow.

And in the girls' bedroom, the laugh seemed to radiate too, although it didn't disturb any of them. Buttercup, wearing a natural expression in her sleep. Blossom, having a slight smile on her face. And Bubbles, smiling the biggest, with Octi safe in her hand, clutched around his tentacle. None of them moved in their sleep or arose from it in any way, too peaceful to do so. They did not know about what had just happened across at the technology to which they had contributed, nor that it had been done with the Help-The-Town-And-Make-It-A-Better-Place machine. They were unaware that their actions had just changed Jojo's world forever in a way they had not expected, because he hadn't told them about that little detail. But yet they slept on, thinking that good things would happen for everyone tomorrow.

The darkness of the night finally consumed both the light and Jojo's laugh.

* * *

><p>The room remained much the same the following day, it's bright, vibrant colors fully notable. The only difference was that the bed was empty –<p>

'Today's the day!' said the three voices of the girls all at once. They were then looping in the air around their bed rapidly, still in their nighties.  
>'Today's the day!' exclaimed Buttercup flying over the bed from it's top end, a green light trail behind her.<br>'Today's the day!' added in Blossom, flying around the bed and off in another direction.  
>Bubbles came up in front of the bed's side, her arms stretched wide and her face bright with excitement. 'Today's –'<br>'– The day!' said Jojo triumphantly, throwing up his black, hairy arms inside the observatory, the green wiring behind him.

'What to wear?' asked Blossom rapidly, her eyes moving across her seven dresses on hangers in the wardrobe.  
>'What to wear?' said Buttercup right after her, looking at her own green and black striped dresses.<br>'What to wear?' finished Bubbles, looking at her own next to Buttercup's.  
>'Ooh, that's nice,' remarked Jojo, looking at his own new wardrobe, dominated by blue body suits with flowing purple capes attached and retro stylized head helmets.<p>

Bubbles pulled up a white sock onto her leg. Concurrently, Jojo zipped up a white boot on his own foot. While Buttercup slipped her arm inside her dress, Jojo was pulling a white glove onto his green hand. As Blossom secured her hair clip around her orange hair, Jojo clipped the two ends of his costume's torso belt together. And just when Bubbles pushed her dress over her abdomen, Jojo placed a head helmet over his extending brain, covering it perfectly.

Buttercup was ready, looking as determined as ever. Blossom has her mouth open, she was that joyful. Bubbles' tilted head showed off her blond pigtails cutely.  
>Jojo was a contrast. Compared to the other three, against the wire-lighted backdrop of his observatory, he looked cross yet determined. His fists clenched and his purple cape blowing, his slightly wrinkled face, with large, dominating pink eyes, was enough to give anyone the creeps.<p>

The three girls zoomed out of their bedroom, down to the main living room. Jojo paced his way around the upper level of his observatory, his purple cape blowing behind him.

The girls rebounded off of the second floor railing, streaming past the ceiling-tall fireplace. Jojo transcended down to the main area, all the primates still in their tanks.

The girls streamed through the air, heading for a different room. Jojo's smiling grin was reflected in the tubes of the baboon and the orangutan as he passed them, his forehead lowered.

The girls drew to a stop in front of Professor's lounge, facing the red door. Jojo's cape drifted as he stopped in front of his control panel. His finger clicked the Activate button, making the machines whirr to life –

'Professor, wake up!' the girls cried, having found the Professor asleep as his desk, papers scattered everywhere and a phone still in hand. He slowly lifted his head up as he heard the girls. 'Wake up, wake –'  
>'– Up, my brothers!' cried Jojo happily, as all of the primates's pink eyes opened together, crossed grins on their faces. Jojo stood at the observatory's control station, arms outstretched as he addressed his fellow simians. 'Wake up, and seize the –'<p>

'– Day!' exclaimed Bubbles, the three girls smiling at the Professor.  
>He blinked his eyelids slowly, bags hanging underneath them. 'The day?'<br>'Yeah!' responded Blossom excitedly, floating back to the front door as Bubbles and Buttercup carried Professor by his arms. 'The day when we –'  
>'– Show Townsville just what our powers can really do!' Jojo slammed the observatory's front doors open, arms outstretched. All the primates leapt past him as he stood there. The monkeys expanded onto the town so fast, all of them screeching angrily as they were unleashed upon the town.<p>

'What?' responded Professor in confusion as the girls flew him out of their suburb, in the direction of the inner districts.  
>'We're gonna show Townsville just what our powers can really do!' said Blossom, supporting Professor from below his chest.<br>'Yeah,' said Buttercup, supporting his left arm, 'we did something really good.'  
>Bubbles spoke from under his right arms, as Professor's puzzled look turned to a small smile. 'That's gonna really, really –'<br>'HELP!' screamed a woman in the grip of the mountain gorilla fist, three other nearby citizens attacked by the olive baboon, bonobo and orangutan respectively.

'Well,' started Bubbles as they flew towards the city, 'we met this guy.'  
>Jojo passed the rampaging monkeys, striding confidently towards City Hall.<p>

'With powers like us,' supplied Buttercup, rather eagerly.  
>Jojo stepped over the last few steps, his fists swinging back and forth in suspended motion.<p>

'Who was also hated by everybody,' remarked Blossom, not looking upset.  
>Jojo approached the main doors, the low skyline light reflecting on his head helmet.<p>

'But he had this great idea!' exclaimed Bubbles, Professor's hair blowing like the girls'.  
>Jojo traversed the corridors of City Hall towards the main office, the panicking employees paying him no heed as they ran everywhere in a haywire manner.<p>

'To help the town!' said Buttercup.  
>Jojo threw open the doors to the Mayor's office. Even across the long room, he could make out the Mayor rigid in his seat.<p>

'And make it a better place!' said Blossom to a now happy-looking Professor, the town getting closer.  
>Jojo pressed his hands on the desk as he leered down at Mayor, who was shrinking back, sweat running down his face.<p>

'That way the town would accept us!' said Bubbles cheerily.  
>Jojo returned to the front steps of the Hall, holding out the Mayor in front of the rampaging monkeys and the terrified citizens.<p>

'Cause we did something to help!' added in Buttercup.  
>Jojo flung the Mayor down on the ground in front of him with no remorse.<p>

'So we used all our powers,' continued Blossom.  
>A terrified cop hung from a car door as the mountain gorilla heaved it up, preparing to fling it upon the people in front of him.<p>

'And a big team,' said Bubbles in her high voice.  
>Various gibbons pounced over a running crowd of people, both sides yelling loudly, though for different reasons.<p>

'And his idea,' said Buttercup with excitement.  
>The various small chimpanzees leered down upon a crowd of shrieking people, who retreated back as the monkeys drew closer.<p>

'To help everybody!' finished Blossom, the city mere seconds away from the flying group now.  
>'City of Townsville,' said Jojo to the city at large, stretching his arms wide as he spoke.<p>

'It's gonna be so cool,' stammered Buttercup as they flew over more houses below them.  
>'I'd like to take this moment,' stated Jojo smugly, taking his time to make sure everyone present caught every word he said.<p>

'You're gonna be so proud,' stated Blossom happily, the city so close now they could make out a green glow from the streets.  
>'To thank the little people,' continued Jojo, swiping a hand in motion to his chest, one of his feet on the bewildered Mayor.<p>

'Everyone's gonna love us,' said Bubbles sweetly as they closed the last few feet between them and the city's main streets.  
>'Who helped make this day a smashing success,' said Jojo, as the mountain gorilla punched a person in the face repeatedly, thereafter holding him up as he roared, while the nearby orangutan and macaque also tormented people.<p>

'We did really – Good?' The girls stopped short as they came within seeing distance of the chaos. They and Professor saw, with shock, that every single primate from the zoo had an extended brain just like Jojo, physically tormenting every citizen in sight. Their eyes swept over the crowd, past every monkey and human present, over the bonobo who was currently grinning, through more primates and humans, before they saw someone at the front of City Hall.

Jojo, looking triumphant.

He suddenly pointed straight up at them. 'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!' Relaxing as he gestured, he intentionally slurred his last line. ' I couldn't have done it without ya!'

One after the other, Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom reacted, looks of horror sweeping their face. They glanced back and forth as they however Professor closer to Jojo.

'It's their fault!' cried out someone, startling the girls, as they saw primates punching people's pants.

'I knew they were no good!' cried out someone else.

Jojo laughed again. This time, there was no question that it was an evil laugh, his eyes briefly clenched as he did so.

'Jojo, what happened?' asked Blossom, Professor watching a few feet away as they hovered in front of him.

'This isn't making the town a better place!' said Bubbles frantically, Jojo grinning at them.

'Yes it is,' responded Jojo, directing a thumb at himself, 'for me! The hobo formally known as Jojo is no-mo!' His eyes curved as he continued, anger from before in his life finally unleashed in it's full power. 'From this day for-ward, I shall be known as…' He whipped his cape around, standing tall, the Mayor still underneath him.

'MOJO JOJO!' he yelled triumphantly, fists clenched as he faced the girls and city. His costume only served to make him that more more menacing. His statement had such an effect that they didn't reply for a few seconds, time almost stopping in front of the triumphant primate.

The girls then gasped together, unbelieving, as he continued.

'For too long, apes and monkeys have been under the thumb of man.' The gorilla and orangutan were pulling people hard, while others had people pinned underneath them as they tugged at their faces and hair. The macaque was biting a man hard while one of the small chimpanzees clawed at a man's face, said man yelling in discomfort.

'Well, the time has come to oppose that thumb!' He stuck his thumb up hard into the air as he spoke, the light shining on his white glove. The citizens were in worse situations then ever, the gorilla punching a person, and a brown monkey pulling at a woman's hair. 'And take hold of what is rightfully ours – the world!' He threw his wide hands to the sky, finishing his superiority spiel.

'Professor!' said the girls frantically, as he collapsed to his knees in front of them, 'we didn't want this!'

'Liars!' screamed out one woman from the monkey tangle.

'Fibbers!' yelled out another man as he was tossed into the air.

'You've doomed us all!' moaned one man, his body being squeezed tight.

'Please, Professor.' Professor looked as white as a ghost. Very slowly, he titled his face up to face the girls, floating in front of him. 'Please believe us,' said Blossom desperately.

Below and behind the girls, chaos reigned, people being attacked by monkeys, while some from both groups ran in every direction, fleeing and pursuing respectively. Professor kneeled very still for a few moments, looking at the girls, before he looked down.

'I don't know who to believe,' he said quietly.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all gasped together, the shock of what he had just said penetrating them like ice shards. They had no one now.

They were all alone.

'I thought you were good,' he moaned quietly, moving a hand to his right eye, his head still looking down.

'NOOOOOO!' as the yells of the three girls penetrated the air, their colored streaks shot up from the city, through the sky, and out into the dark blackness of space. Where no one could follow them.

Now everyone hated them. Professor didn't trust them.

And Jojo – who they had though had sympathized with them, had understood them – had used them.

They had been betrayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time (with extra scenes): 34:54-44:10 (NTSC); 33:30-42:24 (PAL)<strong>  
><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time (without extra scenes): 34:54-43:39 (NTSC); 33:30-41:54 (PAL)<strong>

**Endless apologies for the almost year-long hiatus.**

**The extra scene in this chapter came about from a desire to further both the girls' relationship with Mojo, and the sinisterness of Mojo himself. He's the best part of the film, no question. It would (as you probably gathered from it's lack of dialogue) be silent in a manner similar to the observatory building sequence in the previous chapter, though with no background music. Oh, and it allowed for that great 'See No Evil, Speak No Evil, Hear No Evil' spoof to be echoed ahead of time too.**

**For the next chapters (there will be nine in total), Chapter Six is finished and Chapter Seven is nearing completion. Can't promise anything, but I vow to never take such a long break from an In-Progress fanfiction again.**


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayed

CHAPTER VI: BETRAYED

'Yeah! Woo! All right!' Mojo danced around on the same spot, the Mayor in his grip again. Flinging the incompetent man at his feet again, he placed a foot on him, throwing his fists to the air. 'I rock!'

'I rock – so hard!' said Mojo in self-relief, letting his eyelids droop in that moment where he briefly recollected.

Speaking loudly to the air, he continued. 'For I, Mojo Jojo,' he said, his voice getting more determined with every word, 'have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever!' Mojo threw his finger, fist and open hands to the air in rapid succession, his movements almost too fast to trace.

The eyes of Mojo curved in even more resolve now. 'And I, Mojo Jojo, shall be –' Here he spoke ever louder to the large crowd of monster-like monkeys, many of them still running crazy, others jumping up and down, some with crushed citizens in their grips, and a few just staying still, watching Mojo's every words.

'KING – Of the Planet Of The Apes!' he roared at large to everyone present.

A strange thing happened then. The monkeys stopped yelling and shrieking. They stopped moving back and forth. Silence briefly befell the area. This went unnoticed to Mojo, however, who continued as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

'Yes, I, Mojo Jojo, shall be the ruler of this planetoid!' he yelled, not noticing the monkeys pausing in their activities as he spoke.

'I shall be its sole Emperor!' Even the scared citizens paused from their fear-induced moments to listen to what Mojo was saying.

'I will be the one everyone shall answer to!' The Japanese Macaque loosed his clawed grip on a man's body, leaping out of sight.

'I will be on the highest pedestal!' The small chimpanzees were clawing their way up buildings.

'I will be the one who decides how things shall work around here!' The bonobo and the olive baboon both hoisted themselves onto the tops of ordinary buildings.

'I will be bowed down to!' The proboscis monkey stood up on a short food stand.

'And I, Mojo Jojo, shall be revered for all eternity!' exclaimed Mojo finally, throwing his fists to the air once more.

As his cape blew behind him silently, only now did he notice the abnormal quiet, his fists frozen above him.

'You shall be king?'

Mojo turned towards the source of the voice. Atop a nearby green car stood the podgy orangutan, glaring silently at Mojo in a similar manner to Mojo himself. 'Preposterous!' he said, slurring slightly.

'What?' exclaimed Mojo, pointing at the orangutan. 'How dare you –'

The orangutan slipped one of Mojo's head helmets onto his own brain. 'For it is I,' he said, fitting on a pair of white gloves, 'who is the one most suited to be ruler!' He clicked a belt on, securing his own body suit.

'Those are my clothes!' said Mojo in surprise.

'I, Ojo Tango,' said the ape, swinging his purple cape behind him, looking very much like Mojo, 'shall be simian supreme!'

'No Ojo, Mojo!' whined Mojo, pointing to himself.

A platform Ojo Tango was on lowered him into a black space, the hatch closing afterwards. 'As I unleash the offensive omnipotence of the oppressive Orango-Tank!' The giant treadmill-moving tank in question flipped off of its two giant cannons onto the street, rotating them around to face in front of itself.

'Hold on!' interrupted the mountain gorilla, raising his hands.

'Oh no,' whimpered Mojo quietly, his hands by his side.

'It is I who shall get a grip on the situation!' The gorilla slammed a huge metal glove onto his hands, clenching it into a fist afterwards in dramatic fashion.

'You'd better not!' said Mojo, pointing at the gorilla.

Fully decked out in an outfit identical to Ojo Tango's, the gorilla raised his hands. 'As I, Rocko Socko,' he said, clenching his fists, 'seize control and rule!' To prove his point, he punched a hole into a nearby building.

Mojo opened his hand up to the monkeys. 'Wait –'

Next up was the olive baboon, wearing the same costume. He flew through the air, landing inside a giant dome like the one atop his head, which closed instantly. 'I, Baboon Kaboom, with my Baboon Bot, will be the bomb!' The machine he was now in, a giant sleek robot shaped much like himself, slammed its hands onto the building that it stood on, making it tremble.

'Uh oh,' said Mojo slowly, observing it from where he stood.

'And if you don't like it,' echoed Baboon Kaboom's voice from the robot, as one of the hands moved to it's rear, where a pipe was located. Three fuse-lit bombs clunked out into the robotic hand.

'You can sniff my Baboon-Butt Bombs!' The robot flung the bombs through the air, heading for a nearby block. They exploded upon impact, the smoke illuminating the Baboon-Bot atop a building.

'Oh that's classy,' remarked Mojo off-hand, giving Baboon Kaboom's display two folded arms and a pair of lowered eyebrows.

'Gain way, gain way,' said multiple voices. A brown barrel rolled down the street, splitting open into two halves. Out of the two halves leapt numerous gibbons, all costumed-out. Arms linked around each other, they began stretching around the city. 'For we, the Go-Go Patrol, as brothers in arms, are forming a chain of command that will reach out and take hold of your world!' The end of the monkey line reached all the way up to a skyscraper, grabbing the top point.

'I, Hota Wota,' said the Japanese macaque, situated in a bowel of water behind the Townsville Dam, which was lined with explosives, 'am boiling mad, for you are all wreaked behind the ear.' The bombs went off, leading for the water to seep through the crack upon the city.

'Therefore, I shall unleash a scalding torrent to dab you all out.' Hota Wota was washed with the tidal wave as it swept around a street corner. 'For I don't give a –'

'Watch your mouth!' objected Mojo, curving an eyebrow at Hota Wota's statement.

'I, Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching,' said the bonobo, his eyes shifting back and forth. In his hands, he possessed two large bright cymbals. 'Shall symbolize chaotic calamity!' He clapped the cymbals together, sending minor shockwaves through the vicinity.

'We, the Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doos,' hummed all the small monkeys as they flew around on small jetpacks, 'shall rain on your parade, because…'

They all drew in their breaths before they began to spit downwards, the spit wads raining down on the crowd from above. 'We like to spit!'

'Eww,' remarked Mojo, rather grossed out at this point.

'My name is Hacha Chacha, and here is my spiel!' said the proboscis monkey in rhyme, moving up and down to his own words. Unlike his fellow simians, he looked perfectly happy with where he was. 'A diabolical plan, with lots of appeal!' Throwing a punch, he gestured to the road in front of him, littered with banana peels everywhere. 'Spreading the bananas, far and wide,' said Hacha Chacha, as a man skidded on a banana. 'And fixing up the folks for a slippery slide!' A woman slid past him next, face first in the used produce.

'That's pretty catchy,' remarked Mayor from underneath Mojo, making Mojo look at him oddly.

'I, uh, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah,' stammered the forest chimpanzee, shrugging with nervousness. He poured numerous containers of tomato juice into a machine, pushing it forwards as he spun an eggbeater in it. 'Shall, uh, create a sauce of chaos, and stir up trouble! From the machine spun a whirling red tornado of tomato juice. As he moved around a corner, it sucked building parts straight off of the nearby structures. 'With a destructive force known as, uh… the Tormato!'

'To-mato?' asked Mojo in bewilderment, shrugging.

'Tor-mato,' pronounced Mayor from beneath his foot. Mojo paused, looking down at the Mayor angrily.

'Woo-hoo!' yelled the Mayor as he flew through the air, having been kicked hard by Mojo's foot.

'I, Killa Drilla,' said the mandrill, leading a drill machine through the people crowd.

'I, Bonzo Bango,' grunted a forest gorilla, head ramming people aside.

'I, Rolo Ovo,' droned a spherical monkey as he rolled through more panicky people.

'I, Cruncha Muncha,' said the red tarsier, biting on a person's finger fiercely.

'I, Wacko Smacko!' yelled another monkey as he slapped a person's face.

'I, Pappy Wappy,' moaned an old monkey as he lightly slapped an equally old person's face.

'I!' said every other monkey present, one after the other in super fast fashion, making the previous monkey's introductions look slow in comparison. They all said the same thing, all asserting their dominance in some form or other, all certain of their ability to rule.

'NOOOO!' yelled out Mojo suddenly, having been tested, patience-wise, to the last straw. Glaring with the utmost fury, he made his own speech of dominance.

'Stop! Cease! Desist!' He gestured wildly with every word that came from his mouth, now pointing to the monkeys, followed by his own belt. 'Do not continue with your ramblings, for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed, for I am the king, supreme leader, and all-around dictator!

'Don't you see!' He now gestured to the crowd, speaking incredibly fast yet still making every single word perfectly clear. 'All you monkeys were my plan, so your plans are my plan because you are my plan and my plan was to make you!' His cape blowing behind him in the low light, he gritted his teeth even more. 'And I plan to rule the planet – not to have my plans plan to stop me!

'I am your creator!' Further down the hall's front steps stood Professor, still as rigid as a ghost. 'I am your king!' Professor had just an open mouth witnessing the horror in front of him. 'I am Mojo Jojo!' Mojo ran down the steps, approaching the main crowd of monkeys. Moving fast, he shoved the Professor aside. Glaring down at the crowd, he raises his head up, yelling at the top of his lungs.

'Obey ME!' Mojo yelled finally, his mouth remaining open even as the last of the words left his mouth, showing unsurpassable anger that he had been betrayed.

* * *

><p>And so had they.<p>

Far away from Townsville, from all its citizens, from Ojo Tango, from Rocko Socko, from Baboon Kaboom, from the Go-Go Patrol, from Hota Wota, from Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching, from the Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doos, from Hacha Chacha, from Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, from Killa Drilla, from Bonzo Bango, from Rolo Ovo, from Cruncha Muncha, from Wacko Smacko, from Pappy Wappy, from the Mayor, from Professor and from Mojo, there was absolute silence.

Nothing could be seen on the vast canvas of space except some tiny white stars.

No one was present. And nothing could be heard.

Or could something?

A little further on, there actually was more to see. Thousands upon thousands of asteroids were present. Some as small as pebbles, others bigger then some of Townsville's skyscrapers.

And a little wail was heard…

The asteroids seemed to whizz past on the path through the asteroid field. The smaller ones made next to no sounds, while some of the larger ones conjured up little "whoosh" sounds as they moved closer and then further away in the opposite direction.

More wails seemed to resonate, echoing in the vast vacuum…

Further on through to the center of the asteroid field, past rocks and pebbles big and small, thin and fat, blocky and sharp, lay and even bigger asteroid. In a space all of it's own, none of the other asteroid notably close to it, lay the asteroid, having several random faces, all of them dark. Except for the top layer, white was more gray then black, but still just as bleak.

Crying could now be heard very clearly, coving from the vicinity of the asteroid itself.

Next to a small sharp rock on the asteroid sat Bubbles, arms around her legs, crying hard in her misery. Her wails punctured the otherwise still air. With little light, every part of her body was some shade of gray.

A little further on, Blossom sat on a small mound. Although in a similar position to Bubbles', she made no sound. Her pupils were still pink, the rest of her body gray. For the first time, she really looked… sad.

And finally, Buttercup stood on the asteroid ground, looking at it in anger. Her arms and face trembled with fury, standing out against the floating distant rocks.

'That jerk,' fumed Buttercup. She kicked the surface, scattering space dust away from her in slow, moonwalk-like fashion. 'That big, fat, dumb jerk. He duped us.' Squeezing her hands together in anger, she flipped around to her two sisters. Whether she felt that they knew where she was coming from was anyone's guess. 'He planned it all along, and we fell for it.'

Breaking from her wailing streak for a short moment, Bubbles strained to speak. 'And now,' she said, in a drained, tear-filled whimper, 'everybody hates us even more!' Crying large, drawn-out wails, she lowered her head down in a slow fashion. It was as she moved her hand up to brush away her practically invisible tears that Bubbles heard more space dust being scattered in melodramatic fashion. Sniffling slightly, she opened her large, blue-pupil eyes, looking over in Buttercup's direction.

'Wha… What are you doing?' said Bubbles slowly and curiously. Buttercup was facing away, kneeling in the space dust. One arm after the other, Buttercup flung some of the space dust aside, digging her arms back in.

'What does – it look – like I'm doing?' replied Buttercup angrily, pausing every few words to scatter more space dust aside. 'I'm building a house!' Tossing aside the last of the space dust, Buttercup leaned back up gesturing wildly to the drifting asteroids of space. 'Because now,' she said finally, 'we have to live – here!'

'Live here?' asked Bubbles in a tiny whimper, a tad curious.

'Yeah,' said Buttercup, glancing behind her briefly, 'don't you see?' She gestured at large to the semi-circle of piled-up dust she had made. 'This can be the bedroom…'

Buttercup then pointed to the highest section of the dust pile. 'And this is my bed!' she finished explaining. She collapsed onto it headfirst, her arms folded as usual. Bubbles blinked a few times in mild confusion, while Buttercup didn't move from her position.

'That can be your bed over there,' added Buttercup, pointing her hand to a far away rock several yards from Bubbles.

Turning back around to her previous position, except with outstretched upper limbs, Bubbles started wailing, her eyes not visible as she cried, her head was thrown back that far. 'I don't want to sleep on a rock!' She wailed even more and more, not stopping.

As she continued to do so, and as Buttercup fumed quietly, and as the background asteroids drifted, Blossom sat still. However, she was now looking less sad and more angry then anything.

'Maybe,' began Blossom, just as Bubbles' last wails faded away into nothing, leaving her voice to be perfectly clear, 'if someone hadn't pushed Bubbles into the school…'

'Oh, look,' said Buttercup, turning around from her "bed", now glaring at a different sister, her attention redirected away from her silent fume, 'she speaks.'

As Blossom sat still on her small rock, a shadow approached her own, stopping a mere foot away. Buttercup's feet were just about visible. 'Well, maybe, if someone hadn't insisted on walking home from school, so we could run into the biggest liar in the universe!' Buttercup threw her head forward, making her opinion of who was to blame crystal clear.

In retaliation, Blossom stood up, facing Buttercup with wide hips, as the black-haired girl got closer. 'We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it!'

'Oh, look,' said Buttercup, in a similar tone to before. As she spoke, Bubbles looked on sadly, at a complete loss for words. 'It's Miss Goody-Goody…'

'What was I supposed to do?' said Blossom throwing her arms wide. Bubbles turned from Blossom to Buttercup and back again, the latter sister rolling her eyes. 'We weren't going to get people to stop hating us by breaking rules!'

'Oh, yeah,' said Buttercup dryly, hands on hips herself, 'and using our superpowers to make a "Help-The-Town-And-Make-It-A-Better-Place-Machine… " Having used a serious mocking tone, Buttercup reverted to her normal voice.

'Was following rules?!' Even from afar, her voice could be heard, no anger hidden at all.

'I didn't see you putting up a fight!' said Blossom angrily, reading herself in a crouched stance.

'Well you're gonna now,' said Buttercup back, reading herself in a similar stance. Without hesitating, she tacked Blossom.

'Rragh!' groaned Buttercup as they rolled around on the rock, fighting each other. Bubbles watched them do so, not moving much of all.

'If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!' Blossom words came of the rolling tangle she was in as they rolled past Bubbles, who titled her head as they moved. Buttercup groaned, pushing the fight back the way they had came.

'Stupid!' said Blossom. As they rolled further away from Bubbles, she collapsed to her knees suddenly.

Bubbles wailed harder then ever, having no other response to the situation. Her crying only reflected the hopelessness of their situation.

'Aagh!' cried Buttercup as she landed in the dust, flat on the ground. She lay still for a moment flat on the ground.

'Would – you – get – off –' she moaned, struggling to press herself up, while Bubbles' crying faded yet again. Stopping, she thought briefly in uncontrolled anger. Buttercup then resorted to fling her arms in the dust continuously while yelling. However, this produced no effect at all. Blossom continued to maintain her position on Buttercup's back keeping her legs pinned down with her own, and Buttercup's head with a hand. She looked angry at her sister's outburst, as well as frustrated about the situation.

'I'm not fighting with you, Buttercup,' said Blossom, raising her hand as Buttercup finally ceased struggling.

'Yeah,' grunted Buttercup in quiet fury, fuming to herself yet again, 'because you know I'll kick your butt.'

'No,' said Blossom, standing up a few feet away from Buttercup, 'because I know you'll – oh, never mind!' She whipped around, her grey-looking hair swinging with her. Buttercup had pressed herself up by now, rubbing her sore chin. 'I'm not fighting with you.' Buttercup stopped, looking at Blossom out of the corner of her eye.

'And I'm not talking to you – ever!' Blossom screamed, whipping around again.

Buttercup stood up slowly black hair shielding her face from view. 'Well,' she said, 'prepare yourself for a long silence, girl.' Buttercup looked around again, just as Blossom walked back to her previous rock and sat down on it, her limbs folded in, closing off any conversation to either of her sisters. 'Because, we're going to spend the rest of our lives here, thanks to you.' Blossom had no response except to sit on the rock more tightly then she had previously.

'At least I got me a bed!' finished Buttercup, gesturing to her dust pile. Step by step, she walked over to it. Only when she was right beside it did she collapse onto the ground, back as she was before.

Away from Buttercup, Blossom was still glaring out of the corner of her eyes, same position as a few moments ago. She moved them back to a static, normal position slowly, looking at the dusty asteroid ground.

And then she moved them up, looking into deep space. Past all the asteroids, in the distance, shone Earth, a bright speck on a hopeless horizon. Where everyone she knew still was.

Particularly… a certain non-human.

Blossom's eyes wobbled with large, meaningful tears, sadness of the highest order in her face.

Before more tears came, she buried her face in her hands. She made not a sound.

Blossom remained alone on her little rock, isolated from everyone else on the asteroid. Her hair didn't move, even as the tiny asteroids did.

Far away, Buttercup was still crossed up against her dust mound, her face contorted in anger. Her eyes were closed, but she could not hide from herself that behind her eyelids were numerous droplets of water.

Still alone was Bubbles, her hands still in her face. Her crying continued, showing only her innocence at the big mistake they had made. She hadn't known, as her sisters hadn't known, that they had taken the wrong path. That they had screwed up even more then before.

That they had been used.

Suddenly, Bubbles stopped crying. Slowly, she raised her head from her wet arms, pausing a little. She didn't move at all, still looking rather sad. It was almost as if she was concentrating…

'Blossom?' Bubbles titled her head towards her sister.

'Buttercup?' She titled her head towards her other sister. Neither sister made any reaction, remaining as they were. However, they had clearly heard what their blond-haired normally bubbly sister had heard.

'Do you hear that?' said Bubbles.

– People were panicking, running everywhere across the street. Killa Drilla zoomed down the street on his drill machine, ecstatic at the chaos. The machine moved through the chaotic crowd that panicked to get out of the way of the rotating point –

'No,' responded Buttercup sourly, not moving otherwise.

'Blossom,' asked Bubbles timidly, turning towards her bow-wearing sister, 'what should we do?'

Blossom continued to hold her face in her hands, showing no other signs to movement. What she was thinking was anyone's guess at this moment.

– Rocko Socko yelled over and over, slamming his metal gloves on the street in continuous continuation. The people and monkeys running behind him bounced from the street every time he did so, along with the trees and the smaller buildings. Ojo Tango's Orango-Tank rolled down another street on its treadmills, shooting missiles out of its two cannons. They flew down and impacted a statue, setting it into an explosion as the people ran away in total panic –

'I bet,' began Buttercup lowering an arm down, 'Miss Goody-Goody will say we should take responsibility for our mistakes and go help everybody.' She swung her arm up again, her face still hidden.

Blossom raised her tear-coated hands from her face, looking up. She still looked sad. Yet she also… looked like she was thinking. Thinking about… what to do.

'It sounds like they're hurting,' said Bubbles slowly.

'Who cares!' yelled Buttercup.

Blossom continued to stare at Earth, although for a different reason this time.

– Hota Wota's tidal wave swept him through a crossroads, catching many people off guard in their running frenzy. A blond woman yelled as Cruncha Muncha approached her in mid-jump, falling down as he attacked her. Blah-Blah Blah-Blah's Tormato moved through a clearway, sucking off the building parts down to their framework –

'What do we do?' moaned Bubbles in desperation, grabbing her face out of nowhere.

'Nothing!' screamed Buttercup, throwing her arm up.

Blossom didn't move her eyes off of Earth, her anticipation levels rising by the microsecond. She looked to be thinking even harder…

– Mojo watched the devastation from the City Hall steps. People and monkeys running everywhere. Rocko Socko crushing a van. Baboon Kaboom's Baboon-Bot flinging Baboon-Butt Bombs everywhere. Ojo Tango's Orango-Tank moving by usage of its cannons, almost crushing people. The Go-Go Patrol, swinging around. Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching, clapping his cymbals repeatedly from a building. The Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doos, spitting everywhere as they flew. Blah-Blah Blah-Blah's Tormato, wreaking destruction off to the side. Mojo turned around, swinging his cape in his anger –

Bubbles had her hands over her eyes now, trying to block out the image of all the evil in Townsville.

– Mojo made his way towards the steps leading up to City Hall, swinging his arms as he went –

Buttercup had her hands clamped over her ears, sitting up, trying to block out the sounds of all the evil in Townsville.

– Mojo approached a figure lying on the ground at the top of the steps –

Blossom had her hands over her mouth, trying to prevent any of the evil in Townsville coming from her own mouth.

– Professor lay on the ground as still as ever, not reacting to the shadow approaching his front –

All three girls were clenched beside each other. Bubbles trying to see no evil, Blossom trying to speak no evil, and Buttercup trying to hear no evil.

– 'Girls!' chocked Professor, as a simian's white-gloved hand grabbed him roughly by the throat –

'Professor!' exclaimed all three girls, standing up in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time (with extra scenes): 44:10-52:06 (NTSC); 42:24-50:01 (PAL)<strong>  
><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time (without extra scenes): 43:39-51:11 (NTSC); 41:54-49:08 (PAL)<strong>

**Regarding this chapter's extra scene, by listening to the movie's soundtrack (never commercially released, regretfully) I've noticed there are brief sections in some score cues that aren't heard in the final movie. I also know that Warner had snippets of some scenes trimmed here and there for pacing issues. Apparently some of the movie's commercials even showed some of the sections in question, though I didn't see them back in 2002. Anyway, the scene here fits in the first of those, between Mojo's superiority spiel and the monkeys betraying him. I love foreshadowing and these guys in general, and Mojo's monologues. I wouldn't have it in the visual movie itself, but for this novelization, it's just fine. It's only 24 seconds anyway. Not much further to go now.**


	7. Chapter 7: Monkey Mayhem

CHAPTER VII: MONKEY MAYHEM

The sky was a deep shade of evening red, although against the destruction and fires around Townsville it looked incredibly foreboding. The flames in the fires flared –

'Professor!' yelled the girls, coming out of nowhere in a flash of white light, their colored trails behind them. 'Professor!' The girls made a U-turn, zipping down to street level. 'Professor!' The girls flew above the fleeing, terrified people.

The Orango-Tank shot flaming missiles in its line of sight at top speed. The missiles hit an iron statue of the Mayor, happy-looking, riding a horse. It's base started to fracture.

Bubbles blinked, hearing the commotion, her sisters beside her. People gasped in horror as the statue started to fall towards them. Though they made like humans and fled, one young woman tripped and fell. Bubbles darted her eyes backwards, seeing this.

The woman in question yelled as the statue gained pace, gravity pushing it ever closer to her. Bubbles hesitated only briefly, turning around and going backwards, her sisters taken by surprise.

'Bubbles, wait!" cried Blossom, her words unheard. The woman covered her face, looking away –

A trail of blue light swept in, swishing the woman away. The statue's tail impacted a millisecond later, the impact scattering tarmac. Bubbles ascended back up, holding the woman above up.

'Good job, Bubbles,' breathed Blossom, zooming next to Bubbles now, Buttercup on the other side. 'But we really got to save –'

'The baby!' screamed the young woman, pointing down to street level, the girls looking too. A baby sat in his pram, holding a lit black bomb. More lit bombs fell around him, all coming from the butt tube of the Baboon-Bot, which was leaning down behind the pram.

'Holy –' Blossom darted down to street level. She held her arms out as she approached the pram –

The bomb went off, the explosion large. Blossom shot ahead of it, the blissfully ignorant baby safe in her grasp.

'Hey,' complained Buttercup, still beside Bubbles, 'what about –'

'The dog!' screamed the woman again, pointing off in Buttercup's direction.

The water tsunami swept around a district corner, debris everywhere in it. On the surface, Hota Wota raised his hand above a white dog with black ears and a black nose. He pushed him underwater swiftly.

'Whoa!' Buttercup hesitated not a second later flying off towards the water. Bubbles also made off with the woman above her to a safer location.

The dog sunk lower in the murky water, past a sign that read "No Dogs Allowed." A green trail of light flew down through the water –

Hota Wota floated along, a frown on his face. He didn't move as Buttercup shot up beside him, both the dog and her hair wet.

'You'll be safe now!' said Bubbles to the woman, atop a tall building. Blossom prominently appeared out of nowhere, baby secure.

'Here you go, miss!' she said, handing the toddler over.

'Oh, thank you!' said the woman, clasping the baby to her side.

'Come on, Bubbles,' said Blossom, floating up, let's –'

A terrified car screamed as the car they were in crushed a little, it's windows cracked. Rocko Socko held it in his steel gloves. A man in a telephone box yelled as the Orango Tank stood atop its twin cannons directly above him.

'Save those people!' said Blossom. She and Bubbles shot off, leaving the woman and baby behind.

'Wait!' cried the woman after them. 'This isn't my baby!'

Buttercup's green trail swerved around down to a safe spot. She put the dog on the street, breathing heavily.

'Good dog,' she panted, darting upwards. The dog looked after her, his nose dripping. He was unaware of one of the Go-G Patrol's barrels rolling straight in his direction.

Buttercup shot back above the buildings, hovering over the city. 'Can we find the Professor now, please?' she yelled loudly to his sisters. She paused dead, looking back where she had the came. The dog was rolling himself dry, the giant barrel coming ever closer.

'Aw man!' moaned an annoyed Buttercup, vanishing with a poof of green light.

The couple in the car stopped screaming as a blue light streak pulled it to safety. Rocko Socko lowered his gloves, frowning sadly.

The Orango-Tank landed down on the ground, scattering debris everywhere, only missing the telephone box because Blossom brought it to safety a tenth of a second previously.

The dog was likewise saved from being crushed by the rolling barrel by Buttercup.

Bubbles brought the red car through the sky, looking around once she realized she was flying right through the flying monkeys. All the Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doos unleashed spit wads upon the crowd together. As the people ran from them, one fat man had his eyes splattered with monkey spit, and consequently ran headfirst into a nearby wall. He fell backwards from it, his vision blurred. Bubbles whipped around at these events. She shot off, in pixelated movements, under the flying Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doos towards the fleeing people. Blossom was likewise flying through the air, when she became aware of objects and people flying past her. The Tormato was sucking them up, as they were pulled into its spinning wisps. Blossom shot after them into it too.

'Now stay!' said Buttercup to the small dog. She shot upwards from the building pavement, the dog watching. Buttercup flew past several floors of tinted glass windows, all of them gleaming against the red sky. She flew past the building's "CTN" logo, not noticing the cymbal-clad monkey positioned directly across on a parallel building.

Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching smacked his cymbals together three times in succession, the sounds shockwaves booming outwards to the CTN building. A mere second later, the glass windows burst outwards, shards scattered. Yet again, Buttercup paused in flight. The shards started to fall downwards, where the dog sat unfazed.

Dog Gonnit!' cursed Buttercup in frustration, zooming back down. The dog didn't move as shards hit around him, getting whisked away just as they hit where he had previously been. They were so sharp, they dented the brightly paved sidewalk.

Blossom and Bubbles held the car and telephone box respectively above them. Clinging to both large objects were all the people they had just rescued from two different monkey threats.

Buttercup stuck her tough back at Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching, flying upward with the dog –

When she collided right between a hand link of the Go-Go Patrol gibbons, the dog falling as she gasped. The dog fell down towards street level, his short limbs outstretched.

Buttercup yelled in pent-up fury, shooting past the Go-Go Patrol. She drew ever closer to the dog, until a steel glove grabbed him near the ground, pulling him backwards.

Buttercup pulled up level to the ground, directly across from Rocko Socko, his purple cape blowing, and the dog's head poking out from the steel gloves.

Buttercup screamed to the sky, looking towards the gorilla menace, zooming closer with a poof of green sparks.

'Okay, panted Blossom, herself and Bubbles looking in front of them. All of the people they had saved were there, standing around the cat and telephone box. 'You should be safe here!

'Oh, this is hopeless!' Blossom moaned, turning around with Bubbles. Both of the girls were already looking tired, having covered the city several times in the past two minutes.

'I know,' moaned Bubbles in a quiet whimper. She let her arms droop downwards, her eyes only half-open. 'There's too many monkeys. What can we do –'

Both Blossom and Bubbles jerked when they, suddenly, heard their sister screeching.

'Get – your – hands – off – him – you – darn – dirty – ape!' yelled Buttercup word by word, tugging on the mountain gorilla's steel gloves from every side in succession. He didn't relent, the dog trapped, Rocko Socko grinning silently at Buttercup struggled. Buttercup hovered backwards, yelling as she readied her fists for a blowout blow –

With an almighty punch, Buttercup struck Rocko Socko clean across the face. He flew backwards as his steel gloves were knocked free. He shot directly down the street, moving too fast for anything other then his cape to move. He was still doubled over from the blow –

Hand, foot, hand, foot and body all struck a solid brick wall together, Rocko Socko's frozen face of shock sticking out. Bricks fell out of the wall.

Buttercup was left speechless, watching on the street, as he finally fell out onto the ground, landing in a small self-made hole, his face down and his hands limp. Just as his cape settled down, Blossom and Bubbles appeared above Buttercup.

Blossom was the first to gasp in surprise. Bubbles followed up with an identical gasp. Buttercup did the same, putting her hands to her face.

Buttercup started stammering, looking up to Blossom and Bubbles. 'I – I – I – I didn't mean it!' Blossom slowly looked from her sister to the fallen figure behind her. 'It – It was – It was an accident!' Rocko Socko was silent; knocked out, no longer a threat to anyone, face down in the broken tarmac. He neither spoke nor stirred. I – I – he – He! He – he wouldn't let go!' Blossom remained fully still, bobbing up and down. She slowly turned her wide eyes sideways. 'And – and – And then the dog! I – I – that stupid dog!' The dog squeezed himself free of the steel gloves. Her walked to its side, dropped down, and opened his leg near it. A small trickle of urine dripped off the steel gloves 'And – and – and the monkeys! And he – Aw! I – I couldn't – I – he couldn't – I – aw man!'

Suddenly, Blossom blinked, an open smile on her face. It wasn't just any smile, though.

It was a smile of realization.

'Buttercup!' cried Blossom, looking back down to her sister, who was still stammering.

'I – I – I –'

'You're a genius!'

Buttercup stopped stammering, staring with wide eyes up at Blossom, shocked. There was almost an air of nobility around them.

'I am?' said Buttercup finally, very uncertain, next to the fallen Rocko Socko.

'She is?' said Bubbles in question, still floating by Blossom.

'Yeah!' replied Blossom, turning to Bubbles, her arms open wide. She gestured wildly with each subsequent point. Towards the end, she looked back to Buttercup, more excited then ever. 'The one way to stop the monkeys, save the town and find the Professor, is to use our powers to –'

All the people Blossom and Bubbles had saved screamed in terror. The Orango-Tank was standing on its twin cannons just above the crowd, it's treadmills perpendicularly above them.

Blossom and Bubbles whipped around, gasping. 'Better yet,' said Blossom, smiling defiantly, 'watch!' She shot off, leaving Bubbles, Buttercup and the defeated Rocko Socko.

Blossom directed her left foot forward, shooting down through the air. Her hair blew around her crossed eyes and grinning mouth as her foot approached the Orango-Tank's head hatch –

As the people fled, Blossom struck the tank's hatch. It fell backwards, smoke billowing from the head hatch.

The air seemed to freeze as the tank tipped. Yet it wasn't with horror, or even with suspense.

It was with determination. The determination of a little girl who wasn't normal, but who was definitely special.

The Orango-Tank lost balance and toppled backwards. A pink streak of light shot around the falling head. Blossom landed on the ground a yard away, just as it made contact with the ground.

Coinciding with Ojo Tango's defeat, the tank exploded, red smoke billowing behind Blossom. Her hair blew, her face retaining her determined look.

'Wow!' yelped Buttercup from way down the street.

'That was amaz –' began Bubbles, only for gob wads to hit all around, including on the girls'. Buttercup cringed from the assault. 'Hey!' exclaimed Bubbles, looking up along with Blossom.

The Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doos were flying above them, every one of them glaring as he spat down to street level.

'Eew, gross!' recoiled Bubbles. She glared up at the small chimpanzees. 'Cut it out!' Closing her eyes, she shot up a rapid dual laser shot.

Said shot instantly impacted a long Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doo's jetpack. Steam shot out, the panicky monkey spiralling around his companions, arms flailing. He came close to another flying flinger –

There was a miniature burst, which spread out to the others. Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom silently laughed at the fall of more monkeys. They looked forward, all sporting Blossom's previous determination. The defeated Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doos began landing on around them, out cold.

'Come on girls!' said Blossom triumphantly, the finished monkeys starting to congregate. 'Let's put an end to this gorilla warfare!' They all shot up into the sky, leaving Rocko Socko, the remnants of the Orango-Tank, and every Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doo in their wake.

Meanwhile, Mayor was cowering down in a corner, his arms shaking. Approaching was Bonzo Bango, running fast towards Townsville's democratic leader. Bonzo Bango lowered his head, drawing within a foot –

Buttercup shot down, grabbing the ramming ape. He started, noticing her. Buttercup looked down the street, seeing something. Smirking, she geared her arm, back, and threw it forward, sending Bonzo Bango straight into a rolling motion.

Down the street were Wacko Smacko and Pappy Wappy, neither standing still. They turned, seeing the bowling Bonzo Bango approaching. Recoiling, they both turned and ran to side streets –

Wacko Smacko came face-to-face with Blossom, who knocked him back. Pappy Wappy encountered Bubbles, who did the same. They hit each other in the street's middle. Regaining, they looked up to see a helmet –

Bonzo Bango hit a strike, clubbing the other two far away and himself as well. All three hit a wall and fell down, out for good. Blossom floated into the air, joined by Bubbles and Buttercup.

'Come on!' said Blossom in encouragement, gesturing elsewhere. 'We've got more monkeys to muzzle!' They shot off with no hesitation. Mayor watched them go, his eyes wide in surprise.

Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching banged his cymbals together over and over, smiling at the shockwaves, not noticing three figures homing in –

Buttercup kicked him off guard, knocking his cymbals away. Blossom punched him across the face, dislodging two and a half teeth and a head helmet shard. Bubbles finally socked the black eye-sporting monkey upwards.

A laugh from Blossom followed. By Townsville Hall, Mojo still had Professor in a vice grip, the former squeezing the latter's neck, who was struggling with the simian's hands.

'Good one, Bubbles!' The beaten and bruised bonobo landed impacted sideways in front of Mojo and Professor. Both of them froze, looking towards the defeated primate in shock.

'Gir –' began Professor enthusiastically, only to be cut short by a hand over his mouth.

'Shut up!' growled Mojo. He looked down at the fallen lackey. 'I was afraid of this. They've returned, and found out just what their powers can really do!' Their shadows were cast over Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching, an arm handing out and cape covering his body. Flames from the surrounding fires illuminated the red-cast area.

'Come!' Mojo shuffled off in a flourish, dragging a muzzled and petrified Professor by his side. He moved towards the flames, his intention high. 'You will make a good power-proof vest!'

* * *

><p>Hota Wota's tsunami swept around a corner, flooding everything in sight –<br>Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup shot down several yards ahead of the wave, rapidly pounding the pavement. As they did so, the street shook, debris flying left and right. As the wave drew closer, dust flew up –  
>It cleared just as swiftly, the girls perfectly intact. Looking up, they saw the street through the hole; they were currently in the sewer.<br>They flew up just in time, the water flooding past the hole as they grinned down. It sloshed about, the water congregating to the pit.  
>Hota Wota sported only an expression of shock as he was carried around with the last of the water, doing a full rotation before he slipped down with the water, leaving the surrounding street quite dry.<p>

The Baboon-Bot leapt from building to building, bombs falling from the rear pipe constantly. Every building it pressed it's hands off of exploded in red smoke, leaving behind charred framework –  
>Blossom and Bubbles shot up, grabbing a hand each. The Baboon-Bot was slammed down on the road, hands pinned by the girls. They smirked to each other, the Bot unable to move.<br>But move it did, as though it couldn't press up, it flipped around instead, its rear pipe pointing straight at the shocked girls.  
>Inside, Baboon Kaboom grinned, the target lock floating around the screen until it settled on the frozen girls, blinking and locking into place. He lifted his thumb up, and pressed the joystick's dump button. Outside, the pipe began to glow, bombs lining up.<br>Buttercup shot down and around the pipe, twisting it up just as it glowed to dump the lit bombs, now stuck in the machine.  
>Baboon Kaboom recoiled, the screen forewarning of the B. M. Blowout –<br>It exploded, the red smoke shooting around the neighboring buildings. It missed the girls, who soared away just in time.

The Go-Go Patrol moved around the buildings, still encircling whatever they could, all several dozen of them. The front gibbon was moving forward swiftly, arm outstretched –  
>Until he was grabbed, stopping their movement. The front gibbon barely had time to smile nervously at Buttercup before she swung them up, and then down. The line was launched forward, something pulling the other end. The Go-Go Patrol strained, one's head helmet cracked.<br>Blossom was the culprit, pulling them to straining point. She smirked at the rear gibbon, who was struggling, helpless to her power.  
>She let go, and they snapped back rapidly. They crashed into a lamppost. Once the dust faded, they could all be seen hopelessly tangled around each other.<br>Down the street came seven loose Go-Go Patrol gibbons, all feeble against Bubbles as she leapt forward, using them as a skipping rope.

Hacha Chacha bounced up and down in rhythm, blissfully chewing a banana, many used peels nearby –  
>Buttercup rammed him into the air, knocking peels sideways. Hacha Chacha only went to building height, as Bubbles struck him straight down there. He went rocketing down to his produce, nose flailing –<br>Banana juice and slices squirted everywhere, leaving a dazed, teeth-missing Hacha next to Blossom. No sooner has the squirts subsided then she slapped him, sending him through the bananas and away.

The Tormato was still spinning, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah pushing it along, a smirk plastering his face. He only stopped grinning when Blossom leapt into pattern beside him.  
>She swiped away the stirrer, leaving the forest chimpanzee shocked. He recoiled, putting his arms up, as the juice scattered, spilling out from his machine –<br>Blossom socked him through the tomato juice. He feel against a wall, just as splattered as it. He slumped down, as dazed as all the other defeated monkeys.

Rolo Ovo rolled down the street even faster then before, unaware of Buttercup charging equally fast from the other direction. She kicked him as they met, sending him flying through the air back the way he had come.

Killa Drilla zoomed down the street on his drill. He headed straight for Blossom, who didn't move, reading herself –  
>His progress was cut short when she grabbed the drill's front, holding it above the ground. Still trying to rotate, the cockpit spun around instead, taking only five rotations to throw him off and away.<p>

Cruncha Muncha pounced forward, teeth and claws bared. Bubbles leapt up, smiling at him. He stopped dead, grunting.  
>Almost instantly, it seemed, Bubbles had him in a bear hug. She shook him back and forth, only stopping when he hung limply forward, unconscious. She stared curiously, having forgotten that she had that much power.<p>

Blossom punched a gorilla. Buttercup socked a lanky monkey. Bubbles walloped a barrel-chested, brown-haired ape. Blossom cracked a head helmet. Buttercup whipped a primate's leg out. Bubbles sent a monkey flying.

They defeated monkey after monkey, too fast and to too many simians to describe every detail. They all fell too easily, whether they had technology or went unarmed. Almost every country must have fallen, so vast were the species there, but it didn't matter what kind of monkey they were – they all were powerless to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. After all the thwacks, the girls readied up one final punch. They drew backwards, and socked forward simultaneously –

All the monkeys feel from the sky, collecting on the streets. Their eyes were filled with stars as they landed, none of them in any condition to even move, let alone fight. Some of them had twisted bodies, others broken teeth, some just knocked out, others seriously injured. It didn't matter how they were defeated. They were all defeated. But the one the girls had been looking for wasn't among them.

As the fallen monkeys continued to congregate, Blossom landed down on some nearby rock, looking forward.

Buttercup landed down beside her sister. 'None of those stupid monkeys had Professor!' vented Buttercup.

'Where could he be?' said Bubbles, landing down on Blossom's other side.

'Take a good guess,' responded Blossom, pointing up and forward. Her sisters followed suit, looking.

The observatory they had helped build stood atop the volcano, surrounded by the red-cast skies and the city fires. The girls' super vision allowed them to make out the entrance tunnel, down which two figures were proceeding – or one figure dragging the other.

Mojo's cape swept back and forth as he and Professor were suddenly shielded from sight by a blast door that snapped shut. Another followed suit, and another, until the tunnel was six blast doors thick, the shutting clangs echoing all around.

'Come on girls!' said Blossom, all three glaring upwards. 'We've got one last monkey to get off our backs!' The girls shot up, leaving the fallen monkey army behind. Towards the observatory, through blast doors one, two, three, four five –

The last blast door exploded, revealing the girls standing there in its frame. 'Not so fast!' they yelled, the debris around them settling down.

Across, around the empty glass tanks and green-glowing technology, was Mojo, with Professor in a tight headlock. The one who had masqueraded to sway them to his ploy. 'Mojo Jojo!' Mojo furrowed his eyebrows upwards in response.

'Aw,' he said in a sickeningly sweet manner, not unlike when he had been nothing more then Hobo Jojo, 'look at the little heroes, here to save their daddy!' He returned to his leering glare.

Stopping struggling, Professor reached out an arm. 'No girls,' he groaned through his vice-grip-held neck. 'Save yourselves!'

'Sorry, Professor!' said Bubbles, streaming forwards towards Mojo, battle ready.

'We can take this chump chimp down easy!' added in Buttercup, flying alongside Bubbles, equally prepared.

'Nothing he can do can stop us!' finished Blossom, flying down between her sisters, even more willing then they were.

Professor pushed Professor head sideways, making him splutter. Gasping, the girls stopped dead in their tracks, unbelieving that Mojo would threaten to break Professor's neck.

'That's better,' he hissed softly, keeping a grip on his power-proof vest. 'It's good you little freaks know when you're beaten.' They could do nothing more then glare him down, bobbing as they always did.

'Now, if you'll excuse me,' he continued, dragging Professor further backwards, ready in case the girls tried anything, 'I, Mojo Jojo, have a town to take over.' He retreated into the observatory's direct center, where the control console was located, and his one true way forward. 'I have a world to rule!' He moved over to a lever, pulling it downwards. The machinery began to whirr to life. 'I have to seize control of an area,' he continued, pushing two adjacent buttons repeatedly, 'and force it's inhabitants to follow my way of thinking!'

The small glass sphere inside the large one above him began rotating rapidly, the rods holding the smaller sphere extending out to full length. The blurs of their spinning was perfectly matched by the machine's creepy humming.

Mojo followed up by pressing his index finger against another button. At the top, the last of the Chemical X was drained from its beaker, straight into the machine. He typed rapidly on the keyboard, every control getting pressed at some point. The revolving spheres were filled with the chemical, gyrating around even faster then before.

'Even if it means,' finished Mojo, reaching out to one of the tubes connected to a former monkey resting case. One quick wrench, and it was soaring down, straight towards Mojo himself.

It penetrated his helmet, digging right into his brain tissue.

'Taking extreme measures!' he yelled, and he looked completely insane now, his eyes vibrating, and Professor's struggles still useless.

The girls gasped in utter horror, realizing what he was doing. 'You wouldn't!' they said desperately.

'I would!' said Mojo. And he pushed the final lever forward.

The effect was instantaneous. The whole observatory was flashing vibrant green. The girls floated and watched, Mojo still in his triumphant position. Miniature lightning struck around inside the machines.

All the small spheres of Chemical X were drained, the Chemical zapping out through the center. It seeped down the one tube that it had been programmed to go into – the one connected to Mojo's brain.

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets, as he started growing upwards, his brain bursting out of what was left of his helmet. He yelled in agony as his costume ripped at the waist. His fur became wilder, as he extended upward toward the ceiling. The girls watched as his shadow loomed over them, casting the pulsating green light into an even darker shade.

Mojo's glove finally gave in, bursting to shreds as his hand surged outwards, his claws increasing in wildness as much as his fur. His foot broke through his boot, just as pointed as his claws. It was so large, it crumpled three of the glass cases alone and it smashed downwards.

At the ceiling, Mojo was straining, his head and brain pushing against it. Cracks started to spread, and he burst right through that too, debris falling all around the giant simian. As the rubble and broken technology fell downwards, Professor was let loose from Mojo's grasp. He yelled in terror as he fell downwards.

'Professor!' cried Bubbles from where she and her sisters were shielding themselves from the tumbling wreckage.

Acting on instinct, Blossom shot up, grabbing onto Professor's body. Though Bubbles, who leapt to his foot, joined her, they were powerless to stop his descent. Buttercup dove it too, right under a large metal slate weighted down by hundreds of rubble fragments. They pushed her downwards with her sisters –

The impact reverberated throughout the wrecked observatory, the only sound to be heard. It died away very quickly. At the bottom rested all the fallen remains, with no sign of Professor or any of the girls. A final screw fell and bounced off the pile's summit and out of sight. No one rose from the rubble.

One, however, was standing high above it.

* * *

><p><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time (with extra scenes): 52:06-59:48 (NTSC); 50:01-57:25 (PAL)<strong>  
><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time (without extra scenes): 51:11-58:26 (NTSC); 49:08-56:06 (PAL)<strong>

**Both of the two scenes here are score cuts like in the previous chapter. The first, lasting 6 seconds, is the Monkey Spit deleted scene, and the second, lasting 21 seconds, is the defeat of three monkey minions that were identified but not shown to be defeated in the film (and I also foreshadow the Mayor's reaction nearer the movie's end). Again, they would be cut from the film, but they're fine for this novelization. And, towards the end, I really feel Mojo is growing truly mad. Prepare for shaking action and anger at being stabbed in the back, on both sides, next time around.**

**Guys... Reviews, please? I don't mean to sound like a beggar, but the last two chapters haven't received even one review! They really do make my day - and might help motivate quicker writing of The Powerpuff Girls Movie 3 too...  
><strong>**It begins Wednesday, July 3rd (11 years after the first movie opened).**


	8. Chapter 8: Kindred Spirits

CHAPTER VIII: KINDRED SPIRITS

'NOW I AM MO-MOJO THEN BEFORE!'

He towered above the ruin of his observatory, which illuminated his lower chest with what machinery still cast a green glow. His large fur was as sharp as knives, knives as long as a car. His fists were clenched against the murky sky, illumed only be the many fires around. Only his belt and a few surrounding shreds of his costume remained, along with his torn cape, which blew behind in in an unnervingly familiar fashion. But it was his face that made him terrifying.

It was as though someone who had been told what he had looked like before had warped him into a terrible nightmare. His side fur was razor-sharp and pointed, as were his ears. His jaw was round yet still angular, and his teeth were just as long and sharp as his fur. His helmet-less brain looked even more repulsive at this size. And his eyes… all previous warmth had left them. They were still pink, but the pupils had changed from their previous black to white and red, which, instead of looking friendlier, only did the opposite. It made him look more evil then ever.

With no effort, he leapt from the volcano's top. The area was only briefly spared his presence before he landed at the park's edge. His mouth was open in an evil grimace, his arms stretched out to his side.

He leapt again, this time over a building into a neighboring street. He paced forward, every step shaking the earth, his arms swinging as he stomped. His torn cape blew dramatically with his paces. One foot loomed over the remnants of the Baboon-Bot, as big as the machine itself. It crushed the bot's torso with no effort, leaving behind the distinguishable head as it stepped up again.

He finally came upon City Hall. He stepped up to the building, placing a foot on its side, leering down upon the streets. The city fires continued to spark behind him. His gaze was directed directly downwards, where all the defeated monkey minions that had backstabbed him lay. All wearing his costumes. All considering themselves the true ruler.

It made his voice quiver with anger as he spoke.

'Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted,' he growled. He did not speak fast, but let every word sink in, his voice becoming more grisly by the word.

'I, Mojo Jojo,' he continued, his eyes moving slowly downwards to the City Hall dome below his head, 'have succeeded in my first –' His claws wrenched at the dome, pulling it free, loose rubble falling away '– greatest –' he slotted in perfectly onto his head, the American flag attached to the top still blowing '– and most brilliant plan ever!

'And I, Mojo Jojo…' he hissed, his arms lowering back in front of him again. He made not a movement, and even what remained of his costume upon his large chest didn't shift.

'SHALL – BE – KING!' he finally proclaimed, throwing his fists to the air, glaring upwards, as though no one below him was worthy of his gaze, which, in his eyes, they were not.

His torn, scarf-like cape blew behind him. The fires continued to flicker. None of these details mattered. All that mattered was that he was finally the ruler of Townsville, and soon the Planet of the Apes, and there was not a soul alive who could do anything about it. Not the citizens, not his ex-lackeys, and certainly not those who he used to pull all this together.

* * *

><p>The grey-shaded wreck of the observatory did not stir, the night air rustling through the now roofless lab.<p>

The large pile of rubble finally vibrated, before it floated up a few feet, supported by Buttercup. In one motion, she threw it all aside, the resulting crash producing but a small sound. Behind her, Professor rose from the hole, Blossom and Bubbles safe in his grasp.

'Oh girls,' he breathed in relief, adding Buttercup to his embrace, thank goodness you're okay!' To their surprise, and resulting in wide eyes, he then made out of the hole and away. 'Now let's get out of this town and find a new safe place to live!'

The girls broke from his grasp, floating just above him. 'It's no use, Professor,' said Buttercup first, sternly.

'We already tried running away,' added Bubbles thoughtfully.

'We have to fix the problem we helped start,' said Blossom, between her sisters, and looking the most meaningful of all three right now. 'You said to give everybody a little time to understand our specialness. Well, now it's time for everybody to understand – especially Mojo!'

She glared briefly, her sisters, following suit. And then, taking the Professor by surprise, all three shot up into the sky in blurs of pink, blue and green. Their arcs formed a brief rainbow that curved from the former observatory back down into Townsville, fading almost as quick as it had appeared.

Left behind, Professor stared up at where they had been, a smile of joy on his face. A single tear slowly crept from his eye and down his face.

They shot faster then lightning down one murky street, before turning sharply down another, then a third, and finally a fourth, towards the end, where Mojo was raising a lamppost with three terrified people clinging to it towards his mouth –

One impact has him sprawled sideways across the street, clinging to one building to keep himself upright. He had been taken by enough surprise that his eyes were clenched shut. Only a familiar tone made them snap open.

'Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!' In the entire confused din, it was impossible for him to detect exactly where the voice addressing him had come from. Holding his chin, he moved his eyes right, then left, then right again, seeing nothing but fire, smoke and ruin in every direction.

'Down here!' Blossom yelled from the street below. Bubbles had the lamppost vertically upright again, and the near-victims were already departing the scene.

Mojo bent over and leaned down towards them, one hand on an upturned car. 'Oh, my,' he said in the slow yet clear tone that his voice had just adapted, 'you're actually trying to stop me?' His eyes were narrowed in a manner very similar to that which he had used when they had once been closer. 'That's so cute,' he chortled, almost playfully.

'Try nothing!' yelled Bubbles up at him.

'We will stop you!' seconded Blossom.

'Who're you calling cute!' snapped Buttercup finally.

Mojo had only one response: to laugh. And what a laugh it was. It cackled around the area, sending chills into even the girls, though they managed to refrain from showing this. And both sides had only one objective on their mind.

Defeat that betrayer.

Mojo finally ceased, raising a fist up in preparation. 'Okay,' he growled, leering, 'let's play!' And he punched his fist downwards.

Three flashes of light, and Mojo's fist impacted an empty patch of tarmac. Blossom was the first to hit, dealing out a quick jaw-strike. Buttercup struck an equally quick gut-blow, making him cringe. Bubbles whacked the lamppost against his face. Holding his mouth with one hand, Mojo lashed out too late at Bubbles, for she had already fled. He quickly brought his hand out to intercept Buttercup, but again barely missed. Turning in a glare, he punched out to Blossom, who swerved back around in a dodge. All three streaks of light dodged around his blows, none of them hitting, though many dodges were close ones, and a nearby building had already being knocked aside only a few floors up.

Following another failed punch, the streaks of pink and blue made for either side of his head, the resulting impact reverberating through his head and leaving him stunned. Buttercup turned around and walloped his butt, launching him into the air. He was only briefly stunned, raising a foot back to where he had come from, Buttercup's laughter attracting his senses. She was still where she had struck from, in the open –

His foot pounded her down, shielding her from view underneath the green skin of his foot.

'Buttercup!' cried Blossom, Bubbles and her slowing down in their flight. This cost them, as Mojo, with his sensitive hearing, swerved around, catching them off guard and knocking them both backwards. The two blurs impacted the top of a building way down the dark street, not otherwise damaging it.

Mojo's attention remained diverted in that direction. Hence when Buttercup burst through a crack by his foot, glaring in anger, she escaped his attention. He certainly noticed, though, when she punched three of his toes in succession, so hard they all snapped to abnormal positions, to say the least.

Mojo hopped in pain, whining at he clutched his throbbing foot. Concurrently, back at the other building, Blossom and Bubbles burst out, clinging together by a hand and moving in a rotating pattern straight onward. Mojo barely had time to widen his eyes before they hit, knocking him clean backwards in a blur of blue and pink. His back impacted a white office structure with such force that it cracked by his head. As he rubbed his head painfully, it tipped over, and flattened him.

All that was left was four limbs sticking out from under the cuboid of a structure, with no movement or sound from any part of his body, hidden or visible. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, in sequence, regrouped in the air nearby, bobbing as they always did.

'Good job, girls!' said Blossom.

'Ha, that Mo-Mojo is no-mo!' remarked Buttercup in a snarky manner.

The girls laughed, far away from their stationary adversary. Their relief turned out to be short-lived, though.

Mojo's hands snapped up and down, grasping the ground, before they shoved his body upwards, out of the building's wreckage. He flew through the air, straight for the girls, aiming not with his hands, but with his feet.

A foot each grabbed Blossom and Buttercup, catching them off guard.

'Girls!' squealed Bubbles, as Mojo fell back to street level. Using his hands as feet, he held his actual feet in front of him. His eyes darted from Blossom in his right hand, who strained in pain as he clenched her tighter, to Buttercup in his left, who was doing exactly the same, both powerless to break free of his grasp.

Bubbles hesitated not a second longer, darting down in a loop. Clenching her eyes shut, she unleashed a barrelage of dual lasers from her eyes. They made contact as she flew over his torso. He yelled in agony to the skies, relinquishing his grip on the other two. They quickly joined their sister, attacking him with laser eyes in quick motion, while he regained his rapt attention, returning to standing upright again. He returned to punching at the air again, though as before, none of his swings made direct contact.

With an almighty wrench that shook the earth, Mojo screamed. Readying his hands, he clasped them together. Something in his absorbed powers produced shockwaves from the contact. These shockwaves caught the girls in mid flight. They struggled in the tension, before they went tumbling back through the air into a neighboring street. The girls managed to regain themselves in time to land properly in a tumble, Blossom standing upright, Bubbles on her butt, and Buttercup pressed over using her arms as support.

'Somebody's mad,' said Buttercup dryly to her sisters. Mojo leapt closer, landing on the structure they had tumbled over, his feet clenching it. He pressed his arms forward – and his fur, sharp as needles and much, much bigger, launched from it, straight towards them.

'Look out!' cried Blossom. The girls split in different directions, the fur needles denting the pavement instead. Mojo did not relent in his attack, changing his arms' aim and focusing them on Blossom. She landed deftly on the street and sprinted away, the needles only an inch behind her.

Bubbles and Buttercup darted down another adjacent road, not instantly registering that they were short one, or that the needles were not following them. It was only when they dove under an abandoned bus, and took several deep breaths, that they realized that they were no longer being pursued, and that their sister was not present with them, glancing around in a worried panic.

Mojo clenched his eyes tighter, increasing the ferocity of his firepower. Blossom was still running from the needles, which cracked the pavement and were barely missing her. Changing her view from the needles to ahead, she saw one thing at the road's fork – the black-spotted white dog from earlier, sitting in the street's middle. Blossom skidded to a halt, and the dog and her looked up, where a barrage of needles was bearing straight for them.

Yelling a continuous yell, Blossom whipped her arms around in an equally continuous frenzy, deflecting the needles away from her and the oblivious poodle.

'Oh no, look!' cried Bubbles from where she and Buttercup were hiding, pointing. 'Mojo's got Blossom pinned down!' The deflected needles bounced all around the area, collecting around them, the unrelenting barrage so close to catching Blossom off guard.

'I have an idea, come on!' responded Buttercup. Blossom kept her defense up, her eyes clenched shut in her yell. Thus when Buttercup and Bubbles slammed the bus down in front of her, she continued yelling for two seconds. Realization was quick to return, and she snapped her eyes open, noticing the bus and the needles that were growing denser on it's uprooted roof. Bubbles dropped down to ground level, while the dog turned and slowly began walking away.

Some of the needles stuck through the bus, forcing Buttercup to dodge around them until she was at ground level by her sisters, just as the needles stopped.

Bubbles slowly looked up, lowering her arms as she realized that they were no longer under attack. Blossom and Buttercup were also taking this in.

'Do you think's he finished?' asked Bubbles finally.

'No.' The girls started at the proximity of the voice, realizing that Mojo was standing right behind the bus, and that he had spoken for the first time since the fight had begun.

'But you are!' He blew out of his mouth a stream of fire vertically downwards. They had only time to cuddle together before it struck contact.

The girls screamed in pain as the fire coursed around them, tearing at their skin, the sheer intensity rendering them incapable of anything other then enduring it.

When it finally subsided, they were lying in a heap behind the smoking wreck of the bus. Only a second passed before Mojo's hand dove onto them, clasping them together as one. His hand rose back through the air, the dazed girls with their closed eyes in his grasp, only their oversized heads visible. After an age, they finally came parallel with Mojo's head.

'Fools!' He hissed at them with venom, his nostrils flaring up with flaming fury, to put it mildly. 'You dare to challenge – me?' They were so close to him that his voice blew their hair as he spoke.

'Attempt to defeat – me?' Mojo began stomping down the street, his free right arm swaying with every pace further he moved.

'Endeavor to overcome me?' he snarled, approaching the tallest building in Townsville, almost directly at it's epicenter. 'Try to destroy – ME?' He dug his two feet into the building, consequently carving out unintentional grooves. Mojo followed up by tilling his free hand into an upper level.

'I – who saved you from certain death?' Mojo pulled his body up to hand level, speaking to the sky even though his words were directed at the girls secured in his other hand. They remained motionless, still subdued from the earlier blaze attack.

'After all I've done for you,' snarled Mojo, releasing his hand and digging it in again several levels higher, pulling himself up even further, 'YOU BETRAY ME?

'You turn on the one person who didn't consider you freaks?' With every word he said, Mojo's wrath seemed to increase tenfold. Every level of the building he ascended further paralleled a concurrent rise in the rage he felt at having being stabbed in the back by the only people he respected in his bleak world. 'You repay my act of kindness by turning into traitors?' It was only because of the point he was making that his words were not yet falling on deaf ears, loud as they were.

'AND WHY?' In a furious action, Mojo slashed away the wall of one of the building's levels. The girls looked in to what Mojo was referring to. 'For them?' All along the interior were dozens of terrified people, looking for the entire world as though they had been working on an artistic project. 'The ones who hated you?' Mojo moved his hand along, letting the girls see every face, each one representing a past insult to them. 'Had forsaken you?'

Mojo climbed even higher, using the horizontal hole as a brief footrest. 'Can't you see?' Mojo finally reached the building's top, grabbing onto a pole with his free hand, the girls right with him.

'None of them will ever understand you as I can.' With his ascent finished, his gaze had relocked onto the trapped girls. The torn rags of his blowing cape only served to heighten the intensity of his every word. 'For we are kindred spirits, whose powers spring from the same source.' Were it not for the situation they were in, the girls might have noticed how less obvious his repetitive mode of talking was in his new giant form.

'So girls,' hissed Mojo deeply, 'do NOT make me destroy you!' With a sudden flourish, Mojo stretched his arm out, so that all the girls could see was the vast wreck of a city.

'For we are smarter!' They saw all the wrecked buildings, many of them their own doing from three days previously. 'We are stronger!' They saw the dented CTN building, and the Olive Corp structure from which they had dislodged the giant glass ball. Other sights leapt out at them too. Loads of potholes, particularly those near the Subway exit. Dozens of smashed structure parts, predominantly those leading up to where the Space Needle used to be. The broken pillars of City Hall. And alongside all the destruction the girls had caused, there was all that which the one now holding them, and his ex-lackeys, had been responsible for too.

'We are invincible!' Mojo smirked with delight, getting more confident by the syllable. 'We have the power!' Even from several yards away, Mojo's voice was as clear as crystal. 'We are superior to them!' Mojo stretched every fiber of his body, including his free arm, to the murky sky.

'AND WE SHALL RULE!'

His last words resonated over the whole city. A ringing silence befell the vicinity, where no one moved. If others were watching the exchange, the four situated atop the dominating structure didn't register it. In the moments that followed, all each one of them thought about was the others with them.

'All we have to do,' said Mojo softly, or as softly as he could in his current form, bringing the girls back up to his eye level one more time, meaning all they could see was Mojo's giant, hairy face, 'is work together.

'Girls,' said Mojo, bending his eyes and making them seem friendlier. The girls' heads were still drooped, their eyes closed, clenched in Mojo's fist ahead of his blowing tattered cape.

'Join me.'

The girls' eyes snapped open at Mojo's offer, their heads winding back up. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup didn't move as his words sunk in.

And it was then that they knew exactly what to do.

All three girls glared, their eyes glowing their signature colors. The hand Mojo had them clamped in began shaking, more and more with each passing second. For the first time since his transformation, Mojo looked worried, as hand vibrated more and more, until –

'NO!' In a bright display of their signature colors, the girls broke free of Mojo's grasp, leaving him shocked at their audacity. They shot upwards with their colored trails, seeming even more powerful then before, until they stopped, floating a short distance from Mojo, who was glaring again.

'We'd never join you!' yelled Blossom in the titan's direction, glaring along with her sisters. 'And it's because –'

All three girls shot out in speedy streams.

'We are stronger!' Blossom dealt out a rapid face strike, almost dislodging Mojo, who clung to the tower's spike for support.

Bubbles was next, curving from the street up beside the buildings rapidly. 'Because, we are invincible!' Mojo groaned as his jaw was struck.

'Because…' Buttercup, heading away from Mojo, rapidly looped around, making rapid zigzag movements. 'We have the power!' She struck Mojo's face, catching him off guard.

'We have to protect them from you!' Mojo tried swiping at the girls, but they were too fast, and soon he was recoiling from blow after blow.

'It's you who is to be feared!' Blossom smacked Mojo on the nose, making him wince backwards.

'Cause you ARE a monster!' Bubbles smashed right by the City Hall Dome atop Mojo's head, sending many shards tumbling away and revealing his overlarge brain again.

'You ARE evil!' Buttercup whizzed by his jaw, sending shards of his sharp teeth spinning away in the attack.

'And you,' yelled the girls as one, looping around and coming straight towards Mojo together, 'are –'

The girls stopped dead short of Mojo's nose, making him start in surprise. They made contact for one suspenseful second that seemed to last an eternity, before –

'It,' said the girls, pushing on Mojo's nose.

Mojo tipped backward, his arm thrashing as he whimpered, tilting more until, with an almighty wrench, the top of the tower he had clenched in his other hand broke free of the building.

Now holding on to nothing secure, Mojo started to fall backwards through the air, both his free arm and the one still holding the building part flailing fruitlessly as his descent to the ground commenced. And all Mojo said as he fell, seeming just as slow as his tumble, was one word.

'CURSES!'

* * *

><p><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time (with extra scenes): 59:48-66:13 (NTSC); 57:25-63:33 (PAL)<strong>  
><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time (without extra scenes): 58:26-64:24 (NTSC); 56:06-61:49 (PAL)<strong>

**Yet again, the extra bits are score cuts. The first is the bit that shows where Bubbles and Buttercup flee to when Mojo is assaulting them, The second is broken into three snippets during Mojo's (epic) superiority spiel. Being the last, they're not necessary as always, but they're there.**

**With the fic almost over, it has seen a marginal rise in popularity from before. Does is deserve to be a popular as Movie 2 or 3? No, because the first movie is obviously superior in a visual format, plus we already know what happens. But for those who want to get the most out of the trilogy as a whole, reading all three chronologically is recommended, to enhance how you perceive overarching elements.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dawn Of Three New Heroes

CHAPTER IX: DAWN OF THREE NEW HEROES

'Girls!' cried Professor, breaking from his run and skidding to a halt in the middle of the street. 'Girls, where are you?' He looked from left to right frantically. 'You were right! We should try and stop Mojo, and I know how!' He pointed to the labeled, full flask he had in his other hand. 'I whipped up an antidote to Chemical X; it'll do away with his powers! Girls? Girls! Gir –'

It was at that point that Professor happened to glance up, and whatever he saw made him freeze, bar his free arm dropping comically to his side.

The defeated yet still giant Mojo was falling down, his shadow already encompassing about ten times Professor's width on the ground. Professor reacted, eyes and mouth wide, for he had no time to escape.

Up in the air, the girls reacted too. 'Professor!' They shot down at an alarming speed. The three parallel trails of pink, blue and green whisked Professor away, the flask of Antidote X falling from his grasp, spinning in the air, and smashing on the pavement before –

Mojo collided with the pavement, every part of his body sending tremors through the ground. His face collided sideways with it. Cracks spread out from his body as he laid there, limbs out at awkward angles.

Just as the shockwaves faded, the Antidote X spread out from underneath his body, stopping in a giant puddle that encompassed most of his body. Steam began to rise as a reaction started, the antidote seeping into Mojo's body.

Electricity sparked around Mojo's hand as it shrunk backwards. His back was doing the same, steam rising as his torso and ragged clothes returned to their original size. His brain was doing the same, the remnants of the dome helmet gone.

Mojo lay there in the black puddle, in exactly the same position as before the chemical reaction, and just as stationary as before it too. Wisps of steam still trailed from both the pool and Mojo himself. The pulverized primate let out a low, long groan, that being the only thing he could do, the girls and Professor staring in a stunned silence. Only when he finished did they turn away.

'Oh girls!' wept Professor, grasping them out of the air into his arms, their eyes closed in the embrace, away from the smoldering simian behind them 'I'm so sorry for doubting you, you are good!' Whatever skepticism he had previously had was gone in light of realization of how much he cared about them. 'Good, perfect little girls, and I love you!'

'We love you too!' exclaimed Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup together.

'And we're really sorry,' mumbled Blossom hovering back and her eyes furrowed.

'We messed up real bad,' added Buttercup, looking more sincere then usual, while Blossom floated past her.

'But, we're ready, Professor,' added Bubbles. She floated down and landed beside her sisters, in front of the pool while Mojo still lay in.

'Ready?' said Professor, turning as the girls lowered a hand each.

Blossom whipped her head around. 'To take the Antidote X to get rid of our powers,' she stated slowly and clearly.

'If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened,' said Bubbles, beside Blossom, at they stared into the antidote.

'Besides,' added Buttercup, her every mouth movement reflected back alongside her sisters' somber faces, their reflections just by Mojo's unmoving body, 'maybe everyone would like us more if we were just normal little girls.' That was the only way they saw. To stop being viewed as a threat, they would sever that which made them special…

'NO!' cried what felt like the whole city. Standing around them in the shape of a heart were the people of Townsville.

'Huh?' reacted the girls, looking up.

At the front of the stationary crowd stood the diminutive Mayor, Ms. Bellum beside him. 'Um… well… ueh…' he muttered slowly, hands behind his back, glancing back and forth, both mulling his words over and hesitating in delivering them. 'Don't do that, cause…' he mumbled, his white moustache moving as he spoke, only his head and pupil moving otherwise. 'Ueh, that was pretty cool wit – with the… ehh…' He glanced upwards, all words, and thoughts, seeming to have failed him at this point into his statement.

'Girls,' interrupted Ms. Bellum, 'I think what the Mayor –' She gestured to their diminutive leader, who widened his eye, raising the eyebrow over the eye that didn't have a monocle in front of it. '– Is trying to say is, we're sorry, and thank you.'

'Yes!' chimed in Ms. Keane, her hands clasped together in front of her, 'that was super, just super!'

'Amazing!' said a businessman in a brown suit, hands thrown to the air.

'Fantastic!' said the woman that had scolded them at the zoo, her baby smiling too.

'Wonderful,' said an old, hunchbacked man with sunglasses.

'Stupendous,' said the Jamaican woman from Incorrect Politics, alongside the beehive-hairdo lady, the 80's punk rocker and the I.P. host, all giving them looks of appraisal.

'You rock!' cried the two youthful music lads, giving the rock sign with their right hands.

'Thank you,' said the black-spotted white poodle that Buttercup had saved on numerous occasions, smiling at them in a dog-like way.

The girls stood there in the midst of it all. As the approval, cheering and chorusing sunk in, they looked in every direction, their faces contorted in ecstatic gleams of surprise and happiness. Wherever they looked, people were cheering, yelling their support, and otherwise expressing their appreciation. They no longer considered the girls freaks.

They considered the girls… special and unique.

'Yeah!' yelled the enthusiastic Mayor, leaping through the air and landing with a squash. 'Oh, that was awesome!' Having waved his arms back and forth, he darted from side to side in front of them. 'You were all flying, and running, and then –' skidding to a halt, he imitated their eyebeams – 'laser eyes! Then,' he yelped, leaping into the air as he growled, before smacking the pavement, getting up instantly afterwards. 'BAM! And then –' He darted back and forth, imitating their eyebeams yet again, finally skidding to a halt in front of the girls, throwing a punch away from. 'And then, BAM! You punched that guy! Eh, remember?' he said looking back towards the girls, his desire to be overtly visually expressive having finally subsided.

The girls nodded in collaborative agreement, sporting happy yet mildly pitying glances at Mayor's over exuberance and redundancy, though is wasn't a patch on Mojo's, of course.

'Yeah,' said Mayor, nodding his head as he looked, down, his eye furrowed in soft recollection, 'that was great.'

'You know, said the Mayor glaring forward, though not at the girls, 'this town stinks!' He spread his arms out, though he let them droop as he averted his pupil again. 'And I was wondering if,' said the Mayor, hands folded behind him as he shuffled a foot on the ground, 'maybe sometime we could, like, call ya,' he said, shrugging in a hesitant gesture, 'to, save the day, or…' He drifted off, looking down with his hands folded in front this time. 'Whatever…' he finished, his moustache quivering with his final word.

The girls gasped in delight, looking above to their guardian. 'Can we, Professor?' squealed the girls together.

'Well,' said Professor, leaning down to their height, hand on his square chin as he mulled on the matter, 'I don't know…' He hummed as he considered the idea…

'Okay,' said Professor but a second later. 'But only if it's before your bedtime,' he added before his answer had really sunk in.

'YAAAAAAAAY!'

The girls flew up and around in delight, the cheering of the crowd punctuating the silence again. All everyone remembered was the sight of the girls in mid-flight, each in different directions as they looped about, with the crowd, Professor, and their defeated archenemy below.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly over Townsville on this fair morning, the mood uplifted by birds chirping here and there. The atmosphere at the shopping mall Malphs was as quiet and as positive as it ever was, with nary a car, bike or person to be seen in any direction.<p>

Another sound added itself to the chirping fowl, that of wheels rattling as they moved. Across the parking lot came a shopping trolley laden with groceries, pushed at a slow yet steady pace by an senior lady, who was at ease with her current task –

Until a long arm reached out and grasped the trolley's front, making her stop and look forward. There stood Ace, with Snake, Big Billy, Arturo and Grubber flanking him.

In Townsville Hall, Mayor's scribbled his signature on a sheet, when he was distracted by a cry. 'Help!' Mayor looked to Ms. Bellum, who pointed a finger past Mayor. He turned around, seeing that it was directed towards a stand in the corner, upon which rested a white-and-red hotline telephone with cherry eyes and mouth, and a light-able nose.

Concurrently in Pokey Oaks, the children were enjoying themselves, including the girls, whether talking or playing with the others.

A beeping noise resonated repeatedly, drawing the attention of everyone. A hotline identical to the one in Mayor's office was also on a stand, and the nose was flashing red as it beeped. Ms. Keane had a hand over her mouth, while most of the children stared, but the girls were grinning, their eyes' clenched.

Back outside Malphs, Ace and Snake were pulling at the woman's handbag, while Big Billy was chewing on contents from one brown bag of groceries. Grubber was keeping the lady petrified, and Arturo was flinging crumbs at her feet.

They all froze, staring forward midway through their activities, while the lady looked ecstatic.

There floated the girls, glaring at the gang, Buttercup blinked, arms crossed in front of her. Bubbles blinked, arms folded behind her. Blossom blinked, arms on her hips.

Blossom struck Ace across the jaw, knocking him silly. Bubbles dealt out a twin kick that dealt with both Snake and Grubber. Buttercup finished off both Arturo and Big Billy with one punch.

Jail bard clanged shut on the defeated quintet. Billy lay on the floor with Ace and Snake on top of him, and Arturo and Grubber against him. They did not have a bed, for one of the two had the country Lumpkin, Fuzzy Lumpkins, sitting on it, glaring at the ground. The other possessed a disgruntled Mojo Jojo, glaring at the gang, and naked bar a pair of skimpy white underwear.

Outside Townsville jail, two coppers waved up at the sky. As they departed, the girls waved back, redirecting their attention to the sky above them.

_'Sugar –'  
><em>Bubbles shot past her sisters in a blue poof.

'– _Spice –'  
><em>Buttercup followed, her green shot leaving Blossom trailing behind.

'– _And everything nice.'  
><em>Blossom did the same, leaving their previous patch of air empty.

_'These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl.'  
><em>They flew level with the clouds now. Blossom flew in the middle, with Bubbles on her right, and Buttercup to her left. They all smiled as they soared, their hair blowing behind them. They each had a leg tucked in, and their arms out in flight.

_'But, Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction – Chemical X.'  
><em>The clouds floated over the landscape of Townsville, with all it's roads, and motorways linking in and out of the city. Low, yet sharp, hill peaks dotted the horizon. Arcing towards these hills were three parallel shining streaks of pink, blue and green.

_'Thus Blossom –'  
><em>Blossom shot out of the clouds, flying above them as they whisked past her.

'– _Bubbles –'  
><em>Bubbles followed suit, her pigtails flapping as she came level with her sister.

'– _And Buttercup, were born!'  
><em>Buttercup made the trio complete, grinning happily as they soared through the blue sky.

_'Using their ultra super powers –'  
><em>The three light streaks of the girls shot over Malphs, which now had people milling about both in and out of cars.

'– _They dedicated their lives to fighting –'  
><em>Outside Donut Thing, six male police officers of varying races and weights waved overhead as the streaks shot high above the snack shop and the six police cars in the parking lot.

'– _Crime, and the forces of –'  
><em>The main Townsville Bank was now fine, as the streaks shot high above and past it, leaving hope for the milling consumers.

'– _Evil.'  
><em>The streaks of the town's three new heroes arced over the highest, skyscrapers, all repaired. They meant many things – but mostly that whenever forces threatened Townsville, three little girls would fight.

The three conjoined streaks looped out of Townsville center into the suburbs, did a U-Turn in the air, and collided gently into Professor, who had been standing on his front yard. Though knocked back, none of them minded, and they laughed in delight together. Though now superheroes, they were still first and foremost three perfect little girls, with a great father.

_'And so, for the very first time, the day, is saved! Thanks to…'  
><em>The three streaks shot out of sight. But it was only brief, for they, with a burst of white light, reappeared as the girls, their entrance so stylish it seemed to sprinkle with stars everywhere.

_'THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!  
><em>_Hey, that's a good name for them – Powerpuff Girls, yeah! I like that!  
><em>_Wonder if they will, I'll run it by them.  
><em>_Powerpuff Girls! Mmm-hmm...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Approximate Chapter Running Time (with extra scenes): 66:13-70:00 (NTSC); 63:33-67:12 (PAL)<br>**Approximate Chapter Running Time (without extra scenes): 64:24-68:11 (NTSC); 61:49-65:27 (PAL)**  
><strong>

****Approximate Credits Running Time (with extra scenes): 70:00-75:30 (NTSC); 67:12-72:29 (PAL)  
>Approximate Credits Running Time (without extra scenes): 68:11-73:44 (NTSC); 65:27-70:44 (PAL)<br>Overall 3-Act Structure Division (NTSC, with extra scenes): 21:21 - 33:40 - 14:59  
>Overall 3-Act Structure Division (PAL, with extra scenes): 20:30 - 32:19 - 14:23<br>Overall 3-Act Structure Division (NTSC, without extra scenes): 21:21 - 32:37 - 14:13  
>Overall 3-Act Structure Division (PAL, without extra scenes): 20:30 - 31:18 - 13:39<strong>**

****And finally, this movie novelization is complete.  
>This was my vision for this fic. I lost inspiration midway through and took two years to finish this on-and-off, because, to be honest, doing this thing was unnecessary. We already have the visual movie, and Powerpuff will always be superior in a visual format, for the style, jokes, nods, and McCracken's thematic wit. I certainly tried to fit in all the in-jokes, and adapt my writing style for the sections that are simultaneously parodying something, but I'm not sure how well I succeeded. What do you all think?<br>This much I am certain of - the writing ability here easily eclipses that of Movie 2 that I did two years ago. And comparing the plots... Movie 2 does have problems, even if it still an agreeable experience all told.  
>But, this fic has one reason for existing - overarching elements and character arcs between the trilogy are more effective when read back-to-back. And since it helped improve my writing ability immeasurably... it was worth it.<strong>**

****SO... with this done, Movie 3 has an open field for me to plough ahead. I understand if you all aren't interested, given this fic, the unnecessary one, had the better writing, while the original one, Movie 2, was not written as well. But I am writing Movie 3 better - trust me. And the plot and character development have no stupid, convoluted beats this time around. It's longer - over 100 minutes. It has more going on.  
>And... Movie 3 will tell us the one thing about the origin of the Powerpuff Girls we never knew...<br>The origin of Chemical X.****


End file.
